Power Rangers: Future Unbound
by RainthelingeringSentiment
Summary: It's been twenty years since the Dino Thunder rangers defeated Mesogog and since then, Earth has been destroyed by a new villain known as Deboss and all of the previous ranger teams hunted down and killed. Desperate, three rangers known as Dino Fury return to the past to seek out the help of the Dino Thunder team. What secret do these three rangers hold of their future?
1. Prologue

Rain: This is RaintheLingeringSentiment and I'm here to start a fic that I had done before. Now, while we know that the **_Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger_** will be known as **_Dino Charge_**, I decided that I will keep the name of them **_Dino Fury_** and again, I may have the description of certain things wrong but I will describe them to the best of my abilities so I hope you guys enjoy our new fic….**_Power Rangers: Future Unbound!_**

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Summary:<span>_** It's been twenty years since the Dino Thunder rangers defeated Mesogog and since then, Earth has been destroyed by a new villain known as Deboss and all of the previous ranger teams hunted down and killed. Desperate, three rangers known as Dino Fury return to the past to seek out the help of the Dino Thunder team. What secret do these three rangers hold and why does one of them remind Tommy of a face buried deep in his memory and heart? AU. DT/MMPR/Kyoryuger (Dino Charge) Crossover

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Pairings:<span>_** Tommy/Kim, Jason/Trini, Kira/Trent (At first) and many more!

**_Rating: _**Rated T-M

**_Genre:_** Action, Adventure and Romance

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own anything.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Power Rangers: Future Unbound<em>**

**_Prologue_**

A female warrior clad in a pink skin tight suit which had yellow sash with two thick silver lines on the edges of the sash with a thin black lines crisscrossing down the middle of the yellow sash with the small head of a pink triceratops at the edge of it and on her left shoulder rested a metal shoulder pad with three metal spikes on top of it.

The suit the female wore also had dark pink tight sleeves with white gloves with a metal border around it and a piece of metal on the back of the gloves, a metal belt with a yellow buckle in the middle that had the head of a silver raptor etched in the middle of it and beneath the belt was a pink skirt that fell around her thighs, and pink boots with metal around the top of the boots with black solves attached on it.

The helmet on the female's head was bright pink and it had the characteristics of a triceratops opening its mouth and on the front of the helmet was a large heart shaped visor with a metal mouthpiece near the bottom of the visor.

And this warrior was currently running down the destroyed downtown streets of a city named Reefside, trying to avoid the cars that were engulfed in flames but as she ran, three colored beams of energy collided into her chest, causing a large explosion of sparks and sending her flying backwards into a flaming car where she then fell face first to the ground.

"We've found Fury Pink!"

Looking up, the Fury Pink glanced up to see a small group of silver skinned beings with metal helmets that had sickly green hair that were flowing from their helmets and with energy guns that have razor blades around the edges of the gun attached to their right arms.

"Shit…Zorima…" Fury Pink exclaimed in a harsh tone as she stood up on her feet and shook off the brief dizziness she felt and growled to herself "I need to get rid of them quickly, summoning, Dino-Revolver!"

With a brief flash of yellow light, a large yellow gun which was colored black on the top and had thick black lines circling around the middle of the gun and above that trigger was a gold and black cylinder and instead of a regular gun barrel that would be at the end of a normal gun, the end of the gun was shaped as the head of a dinosaur with green eyes and large, toothy mouthpiece and on the nose of the head were two gun barrels that were colored silver.

Placing a hand on the cylinder, she gave it a quick spun when she head the gun say "Let's go Dino Fury!" Knowing that was the sign that she could use it as a gun instead of her morphing device, she immediately pointed it at the oncoming group of Zorima.

"Get out of my way!" she shrieked angrily as she fired the gun at group of foot soldiers and managed to hit three of them but the remaining Zorima began to run towards her but instead of running away from them, she ran straight towards them while firing her Dino-Revolver, managing to strike four more in the chest before the last three leapt for her.

Fury Pink leapt over the first Zorima and rolled under the last two and when she got to her feet, she blocked the first Zorima's razed bladed gun with her own and kicked it in the chest before twisting around and blasting another Zorima that was preparing itself to blasting her in the back.

Turning back around, she was struck in the chest by the Zorima she had kicked, sending her stumbling backwards to the third one who placed her in a full nelson but she immediately leapt up and kicked the first Zorima in the chest while simultaneously making the Zorima holding her fall backwards and letting her go. She rolled backwards off of the foot soldier and took her revolver and shot it in the helmet repeatedly until it stopped moving.

Hearing the final Zorima charging up its energy beam, Fury Pink lifted up the dead Zorima's body and kicked it towards the still standing foot solider and when the two collided, Fury Pink took out a small crimson colored battery shaped device that held a picture of a crimson colored Allosaurus and smirked beneath her helmet.

Pushing down the hammer at the end of her gun, the mouthpiece of the gun to snapped open to reveal a black barrel into the mouth and slide in within it the barrel and pulled the hammer up and with a spin of the cylinder, she shouted "Dino Battery! Allosaurus!"

With the squeeze of the trigger, a huge burst of flame shot out of the two gun barrels on the nose of the Dino-Revolver, engulfing the final Zorima in fire.

"And that's that…" She murmured in relief, holstering her gun before she heard a chime coming from her buckle. Taking it off of its resting spot, Fury Pink pressed a button on the side of the device, causing the top of it to flip up, revealing a cell phone. "This is Jen,"

_"__Hey little Hart,"_ a male voice replied form the phone. _"How close are you?"_

Looking around for any sign of danger, Fury Pink waited a few moments before running down the street, saying into the phone "I'm nearly there but I managed to stumble upon a few Zorima but they weren't too difficult to defeat."

Turning a corner, Fury Pink continued her way down the cracked and uprooted streets of the city she had grown up in but she didn't have the time to stop.

She had to bring her team this item or everything she would have done was for nothing.

_"__Well hurry up, your brother has been back for an hour and he's about to lose his damn mind,"_ the voice chimed with a hint of annoyance.

Fury Pink swore in annoyance at this and sped down the street, ducking into the shadows whenever a hoard of Zorima appeared marching through the streets and each time she would wait ten minutes until they left and would start running through the streets as quickly as possible until she managed to get to a dense forest.

"I'm nearly there," Fury Pink said to herself as she panted lightly while leaning against a tree before pushing herself from it and running down the dirt road before coming across a single house at the end.

Sighing in relief, Fury Pink slowed down to a slow walk as she gazed at the lone house and let a sigh leave her lips at how run downed it looked. The house was a normal sized brown color with white shingles on the roof with all the windows on the house boarded up with vines and grass growing on the left side of the house. The grass was growing wildly to the point that it rising from the broken concrete that led to the house.

When she finally found herself going up the cracked and broken brick steps, she stopped for a moment when she came across a faded green mailbox the read "The Olivers" on it with the faint colors of white and pink coloring the letters that was lying on the ground.

Kneeling down, she took the mailbox in her hand and wiped the thick layer of dirt that was on it to see the name clearly before lowering it back on the wooden pole it had fallen from before running into the house, unaware of a something watching her from the thick trees next to the house.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Dino Fury Base<em>**

After locking and boarding the door shut, Fury Pink leaned her helmet against the door and with her eyes closed to take a breath. She had been running and hiding for a long time so she was really exhausted at this point but she wasn't going to rest until she got the item to her brother and her friends.

Waltzing away towards the door, Fury Pink made her way to the secret base beneath the house, passing by the many pictures of herself, her brother and her parents along with her friends, their parents and their teachers that were plastered all on the wall but many of them were strewn on the floor due to the random earthquakes that shook the place from time to time.

But as she made her way down, she could hear the pacing of her brother loud and clear, along with his mumbles filled with annoyance.

_"__Here we go…"_ she whispered softly before making her way down.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Secret Underground Command Center<em>**

"She is taking far too long…."

A eighteen year old Caucasian male with short spiky dark brown hair that looked like the wind was blowing it back constantly with chocolate brown eyes filled with worry as he placed he crossed his arms.

On his body was a skin tight red suit that yellow sash with two thick silver lines on the edges of the sash with a thin black lines crisscrossing down the middle of the yellow sash with the small head of a red tyrannosaurus at the edge of it and on his left shoulder rested a metal shoulder pad with three metal spikes on top of it.

The suit he wore also had dark red tight sleeves with white gloves with a metal border around it and a piece of metal on the back of the gloves, a metal belt with a yellow buckle in the middle that had the head of a silver raptor etched in the middle of it and red boots with metal around the top of the boots with black solves attached on it.

"Jen should be here by now…Where the hell is she?" He murmured to himself in a small whisper as he paced across the small room that was shared with one other person which was his sister, Jen.

A few hours ago, Davis and his sister Jennifer had left their secret base to search for a few items that the rangers needed to finish up their last ditch effort to save the world and despite Davis's search leading him to the outskirts of town, he had managed to return with the items they needed before his sister, who was only downtown and it made no sense that she hadn't shown up before he did and to make it worse, he had come downstairs to hear that his sister had just taken out a squad of Zorima on her own.

He was about to lose it.

"Davis, you really need to calm down man. She'll be here," A calm voice said from behind him. Turning his head, Davis looked down to see a nineteen year old Vietnamese/Caucasian male leaning against the wall with one leg propped up against the wall with his arms crossed, his black hair falling down in front of his eyes and his shoulders and on his body was a black shirt with a gold trim going down the left side of his body and a pair of black jeans and on his feet were black sneakers with golden shoestrings and a golden trim around the white sole of the shoes.

"But she's been out there for two hours. She should have been back before I got here. You know how bad it is right now out there Ken, Especially at night," Davis told the older teen with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Davis, I get that you're worried for her…"

"Zorima are swarming all over the city looking for us or any other human they can spot and to make it worse, we know that Dinokiller, Chaos and Dogold are somewhere in this city looking for us so me worrying is a damn understatement," Davis interrupted with heat in his voice and narrowed eyes.

"But she will be ok…She's a Power Ranger. She knows the risks doing something like this can cause but you can't keep treating her like a child. Have faith in her," Ken replied with equal heat in his voice, his own eyes narrowing in anger.

"I'm so sick of you telling me to have faith!" Davis shouted. "You said to have faith in our teachers during their battle with Dinokiller and their gone. You said to have faith about Shane, and Michael too and their gone as well…Even Emma wasn't lucky enough to escape their ruthlessness…."

Ken's eyes narrowed angrily when he bought up the woman he had fallen in love with but the red ranger wasn't done just yet.

"Hell, all of the rangers stationed here on earth stood no chance against them so when you sit here and tell me to "have faith" and that she'll "be ok because she's a ranger", I find that very fucking hard to beli-" Davis was immediately interrupted by Jen, who ran down the stairs while taking off her helmet, revealing her bouncing brown hair, pale white skin and warm brown eyes that held a playful flame within them.

"Jen…" Davis whispered softly while Ken merely glared at the ranger's back with a small smirk on his face.

"Sorry it took so long," she told the two rangers with a relieved smile on her face as she hugged her brother first before hugging Ken and adding "It's really getting bad. I managed to defeat a small group of Zorima but I nearly ran into a large battalion of them more than once…" Both Davis and Ken let a small sigh of relief leave their lips.

"Did you get the item that we needed?" Ken asked while taking his eyes off of the Davis for a moment to glance at the Dino Fury Pink ranger.

Taking off her Dino-buckler, she pressed the silver raptor that was etched on the cover and with a brief beam of white light, a small steel grey colored circular object appeared on the table in front of her which had red tron lines etched within it which was glowing heavily. "The power of Austin's Q-rex…Right in the palm of our hands…" Jen whispered softly while looking away from the object.

It hurt having to tear through that zord for its heart when she knew it was something Austin Myers, the son of the original Quantum Ranger and the Wild Force Yellow Ranger had fought so hard with during the minute the Deboth Army returned to live beneath Silver Hills.

It was just as bad as finding the remains of the Dragonzord beneath the ocean to receive its core as well, due to the history her father had with the powerful zord but they prayed that none of this would be in vain.

Picking up the item, Ken examined the object and let out a small sigh of relief before telling her "Derrick will be happy that we managed to obtain the final piece we need for the portal. Please bring this to him quickly."

After grabbing the object from Ken's hands, Jen nodded and walked off to deliver the item to their fourth ranger, leaving the two other rangers behind. "I'm going to go get some rest. Let me know when the portal is finished," Ken told the red Dino Fury ranger as he pushed himself off of the wall and started to walk up the stairs that were beside him.

"Ken…" Davis' voice rang out, causing Ken to turn around to face the leader of the team, who had a frown on his face. "Are we cool?" The leader asked with a lowered head.

Ken let out a small grin on his face.

Davis never bothers to formally apologize to anyone no matter how much in the wrong he was in but Ken knew that when asked that, it was his way of apologizing and despite Ken being angered about him bringing up Emma in his argument, Ken did understand the issue the leader was facing so with a small smile, he said "Yeah, we're cool," before walking up the stairs, leaving a relieved Davis behind him.

After watching his friend leave, Davis sat back down on the couch that was nearby and let a small breath escape his lips, his eyes closing themselves shut.

His sister had managed to find the final piece of the puzzle despite all of his worrying. Now they had a fair chance in going back to the past to save their friends…Their families…

Taking his Dino-revolver from his holster, he pushed the hammer down and out came a red battery with the red tyrannosaurus in it and the moment it came out, his body glowed a brief red before leaving him in a tight red shirt which showed off his athletic body, a red bracelet on his left wrist, two pairs of dog-tags around his neck, a pair of black cargo pants with red and white sneakers on his feet.

Turning his head, Davis glanced at a picture of him and his sister with him holding a red helmet with a black star on it and his sister holding a pink and white helmet in her hands and above the two were their parents but the light from the ceiling was blocking their images.

Slowly, he reached out and touched the green picture frame with his index finger before lifting it up off the table and bringing it on his lap.

If everything with the portal went right, he would be able to see them again…

He would be able to save them…

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Dino Fury Pink Jen<em>**

With an extra bounce in her step, Jen made her way to the area where she knew Derrick would be working on the portal and what she saw caused her eye to twitch in annoyance.

Sitting on the chair with his head lowered and his arm wrapped around the back of the steel chair was a nineteen year old Caucasian/African-American boy with medium sized black dreadlocks that fell over his face and a small silver stud earring in his left ear.

And on his body was a grey tank top, that showed off his rather impressive physic along with a black jump suit with the top of his jumpsuit bunched around his waist and finally, a black white sneakers with black lines and purple shoestrings.

Seeing her chance to play a little joke on the sleeping Black Ranger, she snuck up towards him until she was standing next to him, kneeled down so her lips were in front of his ear, cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted "Derrick Kaitlin Taylor! How dare you sleep on the job?!"

The boy jolted away from her scream, revealing his alarmed right light blue eye that was peeking out from his hair but then that eye narrowed at the use of his middle name. "Really?" He asked accusingly, his lips forming a small scowl with a hint of an Australian accent in his voice.

"Yes you dope," Jen countered with an amused tone, finding it completely funny that she rattled him out of his sleep and his disgruntled face only enhanced her amusement. "You're supposed to be working on the portal. Not taking a nap." She said with a small tone of disapproval.

Slowly, he turned his head towards her direction and flicked her forehead hard with a grin, causing rub her forehead before crossing her arms and puffing out her cheeks in a pout, causing him to laugh and when that laughter faded away, he said "I know...I've just been working on this thing nonstop since Emma and Shane were captured…I really needed some sort of shut eye."

Jen looked at the teen and let a frown appear on her face. It had been two weeks since Shane and Emma were M.I.A and she knew he had been working hard and only scared him out of his sleep as a little joke but she really didn't know that he hadn't slept since then. She must have had a guilty look on her face because she was immediately scooped up in a brief but caring hug from the teen, which she returned with a flustered look.

"We cool?" Jen murmured softly, borrowing her brother's words.

"Don't sweat it little Hart," Derrick chuckled against her ear before pulling away, completely unaware at her flustered and annoyed expression. He knew full damn well that she did not like that nickname her parents had given her.

"That was for Kaitlin wasn't it?" She murmured in annoyance, wanting to punch his fully smirking face now.

"Why yes, yes it was," He responded with a proud tone and an equally proud smirk.

Rolling her eyes, she pushed the teen away and handed him the device that she had put on the table when she decided to scare him and when he looked at it, his eyes widened in surprise and his smirk widened even more.

"Son of a bitch, you actually managed to find it," He murmured in approval as he held the small energy container in his hands before turning his head to glance at the Arc that was pressed against the wall, which she stared at as well.

A few months before being captured, Emma was the one who told them about a device that was on Aquitar that could change the ages of people like it did her father in the nineties and the genius hypothesized that if she could make a larger and stronger device that was based on its technology, they could either turn back time or even go back in time with it.

None of the other rangers (Excluding Ken and Shane) couldn't understand all the tech lingo that Emma had sprouted at the time she told the team about it but she knew that if anyone could do all of that, Emma could and even though the young genius had been captured by Deboss and his army, she had completed enough of it to where all they needed a few items.

And Jen was holding it in her grasp.

"It wasn't easy at all. Zorima were all over the damn place scouring for us. Luckily I managed to find the remains of the Q-rex and get it out," She responded proudly, sticking her chest out with a wide smile on her face.

"Heh, knowing you, you might have found it by tripping over it or something," Her smile melted away with a frown when he teased her and in return, she smacked his arm hard while saying "Asshole," with a mock frown on her face, causing him to wince lightly in pain but he still chuckled as he stared at the small orb in wonder.

"Well…" He muttered in a serious tone. "Time to see if this will work…"

She watched as he grabbed his tool belt and hooked it around his waist and made his way to the large metallic silver arc with hollow lines leaving the empty cylinder and move their way all around the metal arc until they met up with the glowing light green lines that were coming from the core of the Dragonzord which was in the left cylinder of the machine.

With concentrated eyes, she saw him kneel down to the level of the empty cylinder and saw him place the core of the Q-rex into the empty cylinder on the right of the machine and watched in wonder as the energy container started to glow a bright pink.

Then, the two watched as the hollow lines filled up with pink energy and collide with the light green energy and for a moment, nothing seemed to happen, causing Jen and Derrick's faces to drop but then the two saw it.

A brief spark of purple lightning appearing in the middle of the arc.

Before the two could even look at each other, a large flash of purple filled their visions and the loud sound of an explosion filled their ears before the two were sent sailing backwards against the wall but while Jen fell to the ground, Derrick fell on the table then rolled to the ground, streaks of yellow lightning going across their forms.

It was then that the two saw the lights above their heads glow brightly before exploding as the two heard the sound of wind and felt wind whipping around them and towards the middle of the empty arc and with three more sounds of explosions filling their ears, everything went quiet and thanks to the machine blowing out the lights, the two were bathed in darkness.

After three minutes of just the sounds of their breathing, a dim yellow light began to illuminate the room, causing the two ranger's forms to be bathed in the warm light, causing the two to look up to the machine only to see that the arc was now filled with bright yellow energy that had bursts of purple lightning shooting from the portal and against the middle arc.

"I can't fucking believe it…" She heard Derrick murmur in surprise, the same surprise she was feeling within her veins as she gazed at the machine in shock.

"Neither can I…" Jen replied as she backed up against the wall so she was sitting against it and stared at the portal in shock. The portal was on! All of their efforts hadn't been for nothing as she feared after Emma told them of this plan.

Slowly, the purple energy within the arc became very still and an image of an undamaged Reefside appeared with children and their parents walking around and to make things better for them.

The sky wasn't a dark grey that was caused by Deboth.

It was beautiful sky blue…

"Jen…W-We did it…" she heard Derrick breath out slowly, turning his attention onto her with a proud smile on his face. Jen nodded with a stunned expression on her face before she yelled in excitement before leaping on him in a tight hug, something he returned just as tight.

"We didn't do anything, this was all you Kaitlin," Jen said happily while pulling away from him, expecting to see an annoyed look but instead, he had a smile filled with pure joy on his face, something that caused her heart to stop.

All she saw on his face with a scowl, a grin or a cocky smirk but this was the first time she had seen a smile on his face and it made him look so handsome. Before she could do anything however, Derrick pulled away and said "You have to tell the others, quick."

Jen quickly nodded and left the side of the Black Dino Fury Ranger her feet and ran out of the garage door.

**_Dino Fury Base_**

"Jen!" Jen heard Davis exclaim in worry as she felt his arm grabbing her outstretched one and hoist her back to her feet.

"You alright?" Jen nodded her head at her brother's question and wiped the sweat that was forming on her face.

"I'm fine. What are you two doing here anyways?" Jen asked with a tilt of her head.

Davis looked around the home they had grown up in which was currently plunged in darkness and merely said "The lights suddenly exploded around the house and I was investigating it."

"Which came at a good time because I had just stepped out of the shower," Ken murmured with narrowed eyes, his clothes slightly damp due to having to put them on in a haste but on his left arm was a blue gauntlet with the golden head of a Pteranodon on top of it and a golden wing of a Pteranodon on the left side of the gauntlet which was currently folded up.

"Sorry guys for the blackout but I have something important to tell you. Derrick did it, he was able to make the portal wo-"

Jen was cruelly interrupted due to a horde of Zorima smashing through the roof of their base, causing the three to look up in shock.

How did Deboss' forces find them so quickly?

Before the Zorima could land, the three rangers immediately jumped into action with Davis and Ken throwing Jen into the air where she grabbed the banister that was on top of the stairs and flung herself over it to kick a Zorima into the bathroom before shutting the door and attacking the two Zorima that had landed next to her.

But unfortunately for her, she wasn't able to throw a single punch because she was kneed hard in the stomach by both Zorima and the force of the hit sent her bursting through the banister and down towards the ground but she managed to grab a rope that was hanging from the ceiling and slide down the rope to the ground where she leapt up and kneed a Zorima in the face before grabbing it and using it as a shield to block the other Zorima's lasers that were coming towards her.

Kicking the now dead Zorima away from her, Jen immediately shouted "Helmet on!" and with a flash of pink over her head, the Dino Fury Pink ranger suit was complete once more. "Come on!" she said challengingly as she rushed head on to the Zorima near her.

Meanwhile, Davis and Ken stood back to back as they fought off the Zorima that surrounded them but despite the numerous Zorima that managed to fight off, the two of them knew that they had to get out of there before even more swarmed them and the only way they could do that was to morph but before they could, the front of the house suddenly exploded, causing all three rangers to soar backwards through the house before slamming against a wall then falling to the floor while the main bulk of the Zorima were destroyed from the attack.

"Look what we have here…"

The eyes of the three rangers widened in horror at the familiar smooth, dark voice and when they looked up, their faces simultaneously paled.

Standing in the large area where the front of their base used to be with flames in the yard was a warrior with a navy blue skintight suit with a silver sash with two thick golden lines on the edges of the sash with a thin black lines crisscrossing down the middle of the silver sash with the small head of a navy blue Spinosaurus at the edge of it and on his left shoulder rested a large golden shoulder pad with a large golden spine on top of it, arching up towards the warrior's helmet.

The suit the warrior wore also had bright red skintight sleeves with white gloves with a golden border around it and a piece of metal on the back of the gloves but on the warrior's right arm was a golden spine that was arching towards the warrior's shoulder and on the glove was also a golden gauntlet with a golden spine sticking up from the gauntlet.

Around the warrior's waist was golden belt with a yellow buckle in the middle that had the head of a silver raptor etched in the middle of it and navy blue boots with gold border around the top of the boots with black solves attached on it.

And the helmet that the warrior was wearing was navy blue with spiky red "blood" around the "T" shaped visor which had yellow "teeth" around the top and sides of black visor with two yellow "fangs" going down the front of the visor, a silver mouth piece resting near the bottom of the helmet and on the top of the helmet was a large navy blue spine that was rising from the helmet and on the side of the helmet was red "eyes".

And in the warrior's right hand was a slim navy blue boomerang with a thick gold border on the front of the boomerang with a golden circular hole that was filled with a red orb in the middle of the boomerang and at the end of the boomerang was a navy blue hilt with a golden tip.

Standing up, the three rangers glared hatefully at the newcomer but only Davis said "Dinokiller…." With fury shaking within his voice.

"It is about time I managed to find you rangers…It has certainly been a while since I've last seen you…But it seems that there are a lot less of you," the three heard him say, causing the three to tense, readying themselves for a fight but without warning, another explosion rocked the house, causing the three rangers to stumble in surprise.

Without warning, the entire wall that led to the garage exploded with a large energy beam shooting out from it and slamming into Dinokiller's chest, sending him flying backwards into the yard.

Through the smoke, several Zorima flew from it and a few seconds later, Derrick came walking out from the smoke with the arm of a Zorima in his hands, wearing skintight black suit that yellow sash with two thick silver lines on the edges of the sash with a thin black lines crisscrossing down the middle of the yellow sash with the small head of a Black Parasaurolophus at the edge of it and on his left shoulder rested a metal shoulder pad with three metal spikes on top of it.

The suit also had grey tight sleeves with white gloves with a metal border around it and a piece of metal on the back of the gloves, a metal belt with a yellow buckle in the middle that had the head of a silver raptor etched in the middle of it and red boots with metal around the top of the boots with black solves attached on it and on his head was a black helmet with a visor shaped like triangle with a thick yellow border around the visor with a little yellow square at the top of the visor with a silver mouth piece near the end of the visor.

"Derrick!" The three rangers exclaimed, glad to see that their friend was ok.

In the rather sudden invasion of the Zorima, the three had forgotten that Derrick was left all alone in the garage with the portal.

"I'm glad to see you all too. Thought I wasn't going to make it," Derrick told them with a stern tone as he tossed the arm to the side and summoned his Dino-Revolver to his right hand but they saw that his eyes was on Dinokiller and not themselves.

Turning their attention back on Dinokiller, the three rangers saw that Dinokiller was standing up from the ground, all while staring back at Fury Black and once he got back on his feet, the evil ranger said with a hint of amusement "Dino Fury Black Ranger…I'm truly surprised to see you alive after our bout downtown a while ago…"

Fury Pink scowled beneath her helmet.

Of course this bastard would bring up what happened two weeks ago when both Emma and Shane were taken by the combined efforts of Dogold and Dinokiller while leaving Fury Black in the remains of their third base of operations, damn near dying from it. She really didn't have a clue why he left Fury Black to die back then instead of doing whatever he did with the others but he was still a bastard regardless of what he did.

"You can't keep a good ranger down Killer, you know this," Derrick responded while keeping his aim on the evil ranger.

"Regardless Black Dino Fury Ranger, I will not make that mistake this time around," Dinokiller murmured before charging towards the Black ranger, who immediately charged for Dinokiller as well and when the met, Dinokiller swung his boomerang down towards Derrick but Derrick blocked it with his Dino-Revolver and kicked the ranger in the chest before firing several shots at the evil warrior.

But to his annoyance, Dinokiller launched his boomerang through his shots and felt it nail him in the chest, causing him to fly backwards and land on his back, sparks flying from his suit but he flipped back to his feet only to fall back on the ground to avoid the boomerang but he fired three shots towards Dinokiller, smirking when the shots managed to hit the ranger, causing sparks to rain down from the warrior's chest.

Dinokiller got back on his feet only and caught his boomerang before using it to block Derrick's two kicks and right hook before slashing it down onto the ranger's chest, sending Derrick stumbling back in pain but as he took another swing, Derrick blocked it with his forearm and shot Dinokiller repeatedly in the chest before leaping up and aiming a kick to his head but Dinokiller moved to the side and tried to hit him with his boomerang again but once more, Derrick blocked it.

"Jen! Get to the portal now! I already set the coordinates to where you guys need to go! I'll hold him off as long as I can" Derrick screamed while looking at the three of them, holding back Dinokiller's boomerang with his Dino-Revolver and successfully managed to push the larger weapon off of his own but was struck in the chest by the boomerang.

Turning her head away from the fight, Jen looked to her brother and friend and said while standing up "You guys go to the portal and set the coordinates. Derrick and I will hold him off as long as we can."

Davis immediately leapt to his feet and yelled "There is no way I'm leaving you two to fight Dinokiller alone!"

Ken also rose to his feet and exclaimed "No way. It's bad enough Derrick is fighting him as it is. We can't let you guys face him by yourselves." Jen rolled her eyes at the two of them and started to push them towards the garage, trying to hurry before the Zorima that wasn't killed in the explosion were to arise.

Pushing the two inside the hole, Jen pushed them towards the portal and saw that the keyboard was flipped out of the arc and saw the date Derrick must have set before the attack and told the two "Listen, We don't have time to argue about this. Derrick, Shane and Emma worked hard on this portal and I won't have you two refusing to because I'm going to help our friend so go!" and with that, Jen had pushed them both in the portal where they disappeared with a purple flash.

"Goodbye guys…"

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Reefside - 2004<em>**

Falling through the portal, Davis and Ken slammed into the ground back first and groaned in pain, their bodies feeling weak due to the portal sapping them of their energy but Davis was the first one to recover from the energy loss and slowly, he looked around him.

"This is…" He couldn't even finish the sentence.

It had been so long since he had since Reefside like this that for a moment, he honestly felt his eyes tearing up. After so long, he could finally see the clear blue sky. He could finally see the sun. He saw people walking freely among them. He heard birds chirping and dogs barking.

He saw butterflies flying and crickets chirping.

He saw squirrels running up trees.

There were trees!

There was life!

Excited, Davis turned to look for Ken, Jen and Derrick but when he only saw Ken, his heart stopped cold.

"Shit…Jen and Derrick are still in the future!" Davis yelled while getting up off the ground and looking at the portal in the sky with horror written on his pale face.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Reefside - 2024<em>**

After pushing Ken and Davis into the portal, Jen turned around and started to run to the large hole to help Derrick but to her surprise, both Derrick and Dinokiller came bursting through the steel garage door with sparks from their suits accompanying them.

Shaking his head, Dinokiller noticed the purple glow in the room and looked up to see the portal and Jen standing before it. At first, he didn't have a clue what it was but then he happened to see the coordinates that were on the mini screen that was above the small keyboard.

"Reefside…January 1st, 2004…" He read out slowly before realizing the implications of this machine.

That date was the year Mesogog and his evil forces were battling the Dino Thunder Power Rangers!

They were trying to back into the past!

Rising to his feet, Dinokiller knew that he had to destroy the machine but and he felt Derrick blasting his back and when he turned around, Derrick tackled him to the ground, causing him to drop his boomerang.

After falling to the ground, the two rose to their feet at the same time but Dinokiller managed to kick Derrick away from him at the last second, sending both of them stumbling backwards but Jen immediately ran forward and dropkicked Dinokiller's chest, sending him soaring backwards through the hole, colliding with a few Zorima that were heading towards the hole.

Catching his breath, Derrick turned to Jen yelled at her "What the hell are you still doing here? I told you to go through the portal!"

"Saving your ass like always you dope," She responded with narrowed eyes behind her helmet. "You honestly didn't believe that I would leave you hear while you fought **Dinokiller** alone did you?" she questioned while poking him in the chest.

When he didn't answer her question, she immediately huffed out his name in anger before yelling "Typical block headed Derrick behavior! You can't keep putting yourself at risk like this!"

"Well excuse me for thinking about the team!" Derrick replied in a shout which caused his subtle Australian accent to become more pronounced, narrowing his eyes behind his helmet.

"You need to start thinking for yourself instead of constantly getting into situations that could get you killed!" Jen shouted back with anger in her voice. "God, we are your teammates and your friends, you don't need to keep sacrificing yourself for the good of the team…You did it when we first became rangers, you did it when you thought Shane and Emma would get away safely and now, you're doing it all again! Why are you such a damn Martyr?!"

Derrick didn't have time to answer because Dinokiller leapt right back into the hole with his boomerang high in the air and struck him in the chest before kicking Jen in the side, sending slamming into the shell of the time machine chest first, which caused yellow lightning to shoot out from the spot she was leaning on before she felt an intense pain all over her body.

Suddenly, yellow and white sparks began to fly from her suit repeatedly due to the energy from the portal clashing with the energy from the her ranger suit, causing a medium sized explosion that caused Jen, Derrick and Dinokiller to fly backwards from it and when she landed on the yard, she demorphed, revealing her white and pink shirt, blue jeans and a pair of white sneakers.

When Derrick looked up from where he landed, he could see that the machine was shooting sparks from its frame and the portal was wavering wildly, looking completely unstable but he knew from the wavering image of the old Reefside that there was still a chance.

"Shit," Derrick exclaimed as moved away from Dinokiller to Jen and tried to hoist her up to her feet while saying "Come on! We need to go!" But she was totally drained from her demorph. He had to do something quickly or else they were going to lose their chance to escape this place and change the future.

"J-Just go…I'm too weak to go…I can hold him off as l-long as I can…." She mumbled weakly as she hung from his arm but he shook his head and hoisted her completely and dragged her back towards the garage.

"Now who's talking about being a Martyr?" Derrick said with a lighthearted tone in his voice.

"Derrick…You h-have the strength to keep going. I-I don't," Jen countered faintly, her vision wavering.

"Regardless, I'm not going anywhere without you Little Hart so shut it," Derrick grunted and continued to walk towards the portal, ignoring her please to leave her behind.

There was no way in hell that he was going to leave any of his friends behind if he could help it.

But as he walked away with her hanging from his shoulder, Derrick had completely forgotten about his fallen enemy because he and Jen were suddenly whipped forward by Dinokiller's fully energy charged boomerang, causing the two to fly forward into the air while sparks flew from Derrick's back.

The two landed a few feet from the unstable portal, Derrick immediately demorphed back into his regular form and he felt weaker than he ever did before but he slowly began to push himself to his feet but then he managed to make it two steps before falling down face first.

Fully aware that Dinokiller was taking his time coming towards them, Derrick saw that Jen was closer to the portal than he was so with every ounce of strength; he got back on his feet and managed to take two more steps before he fell down on his chest but now he was right next to Jen's weakened form.

"Derrick…D-Don't," Jen murmured, her brown eyes staring into his with unshed tears within them. "Just g-go without me…Please…" She begged.

Slowly, Derrick bought his D-Revolver out and used it to help him get to his knees and summoning his remaining strength, he picked Jen up by her shirt and slung her closer to the portal until her back was agonizingly close to it.

"D-Der-"

"See you later Jen…Tell my folks I love them and be safe!" With one last ounce of power, Derrick leapt up and pushed Jen into the portal completely before falling face first against the railing

And with that, everything went black for Derrick Kaitlin Taylor.

* * *

><p>Rain: And how was that for a prologue? What will happen when the three time displaced rangers appear in Reefside? Find out next time on…<span><strong><em>Power Rangers: Future Unbound<em>**

Mario: See you next time!


	2. Chapter 1

Rain: Wow! So many reviews. Thank you all so much for the reviews. Now it's time to add on the first chapter with the Dino Thunder Rangers. What will happen with this chapter? Only one way to find out! And the timeline of the Dino Thunder team will be a little different. In this fic, Trent joined the team after the episode "Fighting Spirit"

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Power Rangers: Future Unbound<span>_**

**_Chapter One_**

"Man Dr. O, you trained us to the ground…"

"Yeah, that was more brutal than ever."

Dr. Thomas "Tommy" Oliver merely smiled at his two students, Connor McKnight and Ethan James who were sitting across from him with sulking looks on their faces with a small smile on his face.

"It's not my fault you two slacked off after three days without training," Tommy said with a teasing grin on his face. The three rangers had just got through training and as a treat for the two standing a chance against him, he decided to treat the two out to smoothies at the Cyber Café.

"So what's the plan for this week, Dr. O?" Ethan asked him, causing Tommy to tilt his head in thought. Since Reefside High was closed down for the next two weeks for repairs, All Tommy honestly wanted to do was relax in his underwear and sleep in but Jason and his other friends decided to use the impromptu vacation to get a get together for the original rangers.

And Tommy was honestly excited for it, especially since he didn't get the chance to go to Zack and Katherine's wedding due to becoming stuck in his ranger suit. Plus with his friends coming up to Reefside, They'll get the chance to meet his rangers and vice versa.

But then there was one thing he was even more excited about than seeing his friends was seeing Kimberly Ann Hart, the original Pink Ranger. Despite the two of them reconciling after their breakup during Jason and Trini's wedding, the two were still as distant as could be and he truly hoped that he would get a chance to be in her life again.

Just as a friend of course.

So the last thing that he needed to do was tell his team about his friends arriving. At first, Tommy wanted to surprise the four with meeting the original rangers but considering the rough two weeks they had with Mesogog being on the warpath in fighting them after losing Trent, he realized that they deserved to know and considering how much the rangers idolized the original rangers, it was going to be a treat.

But that wasn't the only reason he was going to tell them about his friends showing. The second reason was that he hoped that if they saw the unity his friends had, it would help them build up the unity within their own team because right now, his team was fractured and that was due to the arrival of Trent.

When Trent joined up with them, Ethan and himself were very hesitant in allowing them on his team but after seeing Kira open her arms to the reformed ranger, they let him join the team.

But while they hesitantly let him in, Connor outright refused to acknowledge Trent as a ranger and when the angered Connor came to him to talk to him about it, Tommy completely understood why.

The two rangers had an intense rivalry during their tenure as enemies, Trent had nearly killed them all and Trent had incapacitated him completely which led to him staying stuck in his suit which then had him leave his suit but invisible then finally being completely normal…Except for the Coma that nearly killed him.

All of which Connor blamed on Trent.

On the other end, Trent could not stand Connor as well. While Trent was calm, cool and collected, the white ranger viewed Connor as a rash, arrogant and hard headed. He did not believe that Conner was leadership material.

But there was one other factor that he noticed that caused the red and white rangers to feud.

And that was one Kira Ford.

The Dino Thunder Yellow Ranger.

It was no secret that Kira and Trent fancied each other, much to amusement of Ethan but it was a surprise to see Connor glaring and sulking whenever the two of them were together.

Tommy knew from experience that love between rangers could lead to a lot of unwanted drama within the team and didn't approve of it but he didn't say anything about it either.

What could he say without feeling like a hypocrite?

During the old days, he had dated and gotten quite serious with both Pink rangers of his team but he would make sure that whatever was going on with his team would not affect their ranger duties.

"Hey Dr.O!"

Turning his head, Tommy had to smirk at the arrival of the objects of his thoughts.

Kira and Trent.

Tommy could see Connor's smile fall immediately at the sight of the two and merely sighed a bit but gave the two rangers a smile and said "Kira, Trent. How are you two today?"

The Yellow and White Rangers sat down on the right of him and while Trent leaned back on his chair, Kira turned to him and said with a smile "Well, we were looking for you. We wanted to see what you were up too."

Truth be told, Tommy didn't even know why any of the teens would look for him of all people on their time off from school.

Sure, they had the relationship of being Rangers but he was still their teacher/mentor and ranger or not, he wouldn't want to hang out with his teacher outside of that but they did and it did make him smile knowing that his students wanted to hang out with them when they didn't have to.

"Well, Conner, Ethan and I has just finished training and I decided to treat them with some smoothies," Tommy told them with a smile on his face. "But since you two are here, I'll treat the two of you as well and this is actually pretty good timing because after the last two weeks, I figured you guys needed some good news."

While Trent and Kira smiled and nodded at this, Connor snorted and placed his ice pack on his wrist and said "Well that's fine with me. We deserve some good news after the collective ass-"

"Language Connor," Tommy interrupted while flipping through the pages of the newspaper

"Sorry Dr. O," Connor said with an apologetic smile on his face before continuing with "But we deserve some good news after getting out collective butts kicked by Mesogog after he lost his personal ranger."

"Here we go," Ethan breathed out while shaking his head slowly while Tommy lifted his newspaper up, knowing the storm that was about to rage.

"God Connor do you have to throw that in his face constantly?" Kira asked him with a sneer on her face, staring at the red ranger with heat in her eyes while Trent glared at the red ranger.

"What? You guys can't handle the truth?" Connor asked while turning his attention to both Kira and Trent with a frown on his face.

Kira rolled her eyes and replied "There's no truth to those words. That's just you being your normal pigheaded self. He made a mistake."

"A mistake Dr. O damn near paid his life for," Connor hissed angrily, his jaw clenched in anger. "I'm not going to sit here and act like everything is fine when just two weeks ago, Dr. O was fighting for his life because someone wanted their secret kept."

_'Do not bring me into this,'_ Tommy thought with a grumpy look on his face behind the newspaper.

Before Kira could counter, Ethan interrupted with "Look, you two can get annoyed by what Connor said all you want but while Trent was on Mesogog's side, he was creaming us at every turn and taking our zords. He's pissed of-"

"Language Ethan," Tommy interrupted.

"Sorry Dr. O," Ethan said with an apologetic smile. "Anyways, Mesogog's ticked off that we took the one thing that had been effective in wounding us so severely and now's he really out for blood so don't get mad at Connor for stating facts here."

Kira and Trent seemed to reluctantly understand but Kira was still glaring at Connor. Why couldn't he understand that what Trent did was all in the past? Dr. O forgave him and she did as well so why couldn't he?

Conner caught Kira's glare and merely rolled his eyes and got out of his chair, saying "Whatever. I'm so out of here," before walking past Haley who was holding the group's smoothies and outside the doors, causing Haley to look at Connor's retreating form then back at the table in concern.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Dino Fury Rangers<span>_**

"Come on…Wake up…Come on Jen…Wake up!"

Groaning in pain, Jen's eyes opened up to see the blurry versions of her brother and Ken, both of them staring down at her in concern. At first, Jen didn't know exactly what had happened to her or where she was. The last thing she saw was Derrick then a flash of purple…And now she was staring up at her brother and Ken.

"Der…" She tried to say but found her voice shaky and weak, her mind going to the first thing that had popped up within it. "Where i-is…Derrick?" She voiced fully, her eyes closing as she leaned up off the soft green grass beneath her but to her annoyance, Davis forced her back on the ground.

"It's best that you focus on yourself first," Davis said while touching her shoulder carefully, concern shining his eyes.

Jen grunted and slapped Davis's hand away exclaiming "I'm fine! I just n-need to know where Derrick is!" Davis and Ken reached out to her in a panic as she stumbled to her feet and yelled "Derrick!" and "Derrick, where are you?!" repeatedly, causing the residence of Reefside to stare at her as they passed.

After five seconds of silence, Jen's whipped her head to Davis and Ken narrowed her eyes, unshed tears shining within them, asking "Where is Derrick?" Seeing the sad looks appear on the face of her brother and friend, Jennifer finally understood that Derrick wasn't there with them.

He didn't make it.

"No…" She murmured as she fell to her knees, the tears in her eyes finally falling down her cheeks. "You said…You said you w-wouldn't leave me behind…" She couldn't even feel Davis's hand on her shoulder as the tears continued to cascade down her face.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Flashback<span>_**

_"We need to talk."_

_Jen watched as Derrick turned around in alarm at the sound of her voice, his Dino-Revolver pointed at her but then he lowered it. It was still obvious to her that he was still on edge after that day's events. _

_The mission was supposed to be simple. _

_Find the remains of the Lost Galaxy Ranger's Megazord and bring the remains back to the hideout to create a new weapon for Davis to use in their fight against the Deboss army. _

_She and Derrick had been assigned the mission but before the mission, the two of them had been having very intense arguments that the Deboss army managed to catch during a battle and used their growing hate for another to their advantage. _

_Using a monster that could create copies of his opponents, the monster used two Zorima to create clones of Dino Fury Pink and Black in an effort to have the two turn against each other._

_Their plan was nearly successful due to the copy of Dino Fury Black shooting Jen off of a building while the copy of Dino Fury Pink tried to bury Derrick alive within another when the two split up, having the two rangers believe that the other had betrayed the other._

_But somehow, Clone Pink's plan to bury Derrick alive had gone wrong because the building collapsed before she could strike so in the end, he believed that had separated. _

_Jen remembered that she was so furious at Derrick when she found him stumbling out of some rubble that when he was running up to her to see if she was alright, she attacked him instantly while he tried to subdue her and she would have wounded him pretty badly if not for the clone of Derrick and herself appearing and trying to kill them both._

_As the two hid, they worked out their differences and even found a few things in common but when it came to why the two were fighting in the first place, Jen admitted to him that it was because he acted as if he betrayed them to the Deboss in the last mission and no one told her he was acting as the mole until the very end._

_It had hurt her because she viewed him as her best friend and he couldn't even trust her with his secret mission. _

_Derrick had never got to respond to her words because the two evil clones found them but by this time, the air between the two were clear enough that the two were able to work together to kill the Clone Black but in a haze of confusion, Jen found herself standing next to her clone while Derrick was preparing to shoot one of them._

_She pleaded her case while the clone did the same but in the end, Derrick managed to kill the clone but in the end, all of that wound up being for nothing because the Deboss army managed to destroy the remains of the Lost Galaxy Megazord, which had been in the building the two were inside. _

_As the building was being destroyed, the floor beneath her gave way and nearly plummeted to her death had Derrick not caught her in time. She screamed for him to let go of her so he could live but he yelled down at her that he wasn't going to let her fall. He wasn't going to leave her behind._

_It was either both of them walking out alive or neither of them._

_But in some lucky twist of fate, the Dino Fury Megazord had appeared to save their asses from the fire and after an ensuing battle with large forms of combined Zorima, the Dino Fury Megazord won out in the end and everyone went home but Jen couldn't relax until she talked to Derrick so here she was, standing outside while he pointed a gun at her. _

_"Damn it Jen, you scared the shit out of me," Derrick told her while putting his gun down next to him, his Australian accent shining through his voice._

_"I'm sorry but someone should be paying attention, especially at night when Zorima could sneak up on you," She countered while snickering slightly. _

_"Yeah, yeah, blow me," He replied with a roll of his eyes, turning his attention back to the sky above. "What are you doing out here anyways? Normally you'd be sleeping by now." Walking to his side, Jen sat down beside him and sighed softly._

_"You had to chance to get rid of me…"_

_She knew she had Derrick's attention when she said this but when he was about to open his mouth to talk, she interrupted by saying "When I was falling, you could have let me drop…I did deserve it after all…"_

_"I could have," He agreed with a shrug. "But that doesn't mean that I should have done it."_

_"But why Derrick? I told you and the team before the mission that I didn't have an ounce of trust for you after you "Betrayed" us and kept us in the dark about the mission our teachers gave you…I instantly called you a traitor when we met up and I even outright wanted to kill you for something your clone had done!" Jen screamed with anger in her voice._

_"You could have easily left me to die on these facts alone and yet you didn't! Why didn't you leave me?!" Jen knew she was being hysterical but she felt that she had every right to be. She had been very bitchy to him and for him to practically risk his life for her was completely messing with her. _

_She expecting him to do a million things after she bared all of herself before him but instead, he merely shrugged and said "The last time I left someone behind...Deboss captured him….I was so ashamed that I left him that I promised myself that from that moment forward, I would never leave a friend behind and despite our arguments, despite the distrust, you are my friend Little Hart and I would never leave you behind."_

_Jen didn't even realize tears were falling from her eyes until Derrick lightly brushed a tear from her eye but then she placed her hand on top of his and murmured "Promise?"_

_Derrick merely smiled. _

_"I Promise."_

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Present Time<strong>_

_**Dino Fury Rangers**_

"You p-promised that you wouldn't leave me behind…" She said tearfully, her hands covering his face as she wept for her missing friend.

Turning his head, Davis turned to Ken and asked him "Were she and Derrick that close?" with a frown on his face. He did not want his sister being so close to any guy but Derrick made it slightly better as he knew that if they were so close, Derrick would take good care of her but Derrick was gone and his sister was upset.

When Ken didn't answer, Davis turned to his friend to hit his arm for not paying attention but that's when he saw Ken staring at the store a few feet away from them in thought.

"Davis…Look what's in front of us right now…" Ken told him with narrowed eyes.

Looking at his friend in confusion, Davis look around until he spotted what his friend had seen and let a wide grin form on his face.

The Cyber Café!

"How lucky is that? We landed right near our first Base of Operations and best off, Haley should be in there," Davis then took a shuttered breath.

"And if she's in there…Then They'll be in there as well…" Ken added with a nod but without warning, the two watched as a teen with short brown hair, a red tank top with a red plaid shirt wrapped around his waist, baggy black pants and red and black shoes but what really made him stand out was the Dino morpher wrapped around his left wrist.

"It's Connor…This is far too lucky…" Davis said with a wide grin on his face. Of all the people he had expected to see, Connor wasn't the one he was expecting but it was a very good thing he and his team caught them.

But that grin immediately fell from his face when a green portal swirled in the sky above the city.

"Ken…Jen…" Davis started as he looked up at the sky, his hand pulling at his Dino-Revolver that was tucked in the holster around his right thigh. Jen had snapped out of her pain filled vacant look and stared at the portal tearfully while Ken looked at the portal in the sky and took a small breath.

"I think we need to suit up…"

* * *

><p>Rain: And that is where I'm ending it right now. The next chapter will have a lot of action so be prepared for it so Until next time.<p>

Mario: See you next time.


	3. Chapter 2

Rain: And I'm back with a brand new chapter of **_Power Rangers: Future Unbound _**And I'm sorry it took so damn long to make it but here I am and ready to start the next chapter so let's begin.

Mario: Here we go

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Power Rangers: Future Unbound<span>_**

**_Chapter Two_**

Connor was pissed off.

It was obvious to anyone that passed him in the street that the soccer player wasn't in the best mood right now and if they didn't feel it by his energy, they certainly saw it by the scowl that was written on his face.

_'Every single time she takes his side,'_ Connor thought bitterly as he stomped down the street.

He had known about her silly crush on the waiter of the Cyber Café before said waiter became a huge threat to their lives and at first, he actually liked Trent.

He thought Trent was one of the coolest guys he had met other than Ethan and Dr. O and would actually call him a friend but after finding out that he was the very same cruel, sadistic, evil White Dino Ranger had destroyed that image. Replacing it with the cold, smirking ranger he knew and strongly dislike.

It didn't matter that he changed his ways after a little while. The fact remained that Trent had caused so much pain and anguish within the four ranger team by not only kicking their asses on a daily basis but having Dr. O suffer nonstop during his reign of terror. Getting put in that weird goo, being stuck in his ranger suit, getting out of said suit but then turned invisible due to it messing with his ranger powers then put in a coma that could have killed him after being freed from his invisible state!

And no one is finding an issue with this?!

Was all supposed to be forgiven just because he wanted to play the hero?

Because that's it seemed like to him to be completely honest.

Kira was over bending backwards for this guy when just a month ago, he was trying his best to kill them and nearly succeeding. So needing some advice about what to do about his feelings on the matter, Connor had took Dr. O to the side and ranted to the man about Trent and his place in the team and at least Dr. O understood where he was coming from but even that didn't help at all.

Dr. O had told Connor how hard it was to gain the trust of his team after his time as Rita's personal ranger but eventually gained it and he hoped that Connor would trust Trent as well and may even become friends with him so he could understand why Dr. O was so into Trent at this time because his teacher saw a lot of himself in Trent.

They were both skilled evil rangers that turned good and needing guidance from their team and mentor but after giving it some thought, Connor could not even consider forgiving Trent for all that he did to him, his team and their Dino zords.

But it wasn't just the fact that their mentor decided to be the rope he needed but Kira had done so as well, to an almost insulting degree. At the thought of his female Teammate, Connor let out a small sigh filled with annoyance as well as sadness.

Kira Ford.

From the first moment he saw her in his class, he was captivated by her. Kira was smart, a bit of a smartass like himself, beautiful of course and a very talented singer and guitar player but in typical McKnight fashion, he couldn't admit this to himself, especially back then when he was your run-of-the-mill lead jock. He had to pick on her every chance that he got.

He was basically her bully.

Even when they first become Rangers, he couldn't help but tease her, causing a lot of arguing that Ethan had to play peacemaker, especially when he went too far and caused her to be pissed at him completely but after being put in battles that forced them all to work together, he, Kira and Ethan had become best friends to the point that he wondered why he had ever picked her on her at all.

But since Trent came into their ranger group, he could feel that with each argument, his friendship with her was crumbling. Don't get it wrong, the fact that Kira fancied someone else wasn't his issue.

Connor could deal with that if it was anyone else and would even be happy for her that she found a good guy, even if it wasn't himself but the fact that it was Trent, the very same guy who wanted to kill her along with him, Ethan and Dr. O was really bugging him and the fact that she continues to take Trent's side in all of their arguments was something that he couldn't shake off.

The only thing that came out of this that was positive was his friendship with Ethan had grown.

Like Kira, Ethan James was the victim of his teasing but his teasing to Ethan wasn't as severe as it was with Kira. It was more his friends that teased Ethan than himself. While Ethan was the biggest nerd he had ever known, Connor admired that Ethan was not afraid to be himself at all, despite all the teasing

Ethan liked to be nerdy and that trait has often saved his team's collective asses on a daily basis. Ethan was also very crafty and thought on his feet when things got dicey for the team, which also saved their collective asses on a daily basis. Ethan was always the one that truly listened to him when he was at his lowest or just to be there to hang out with him when no one else would.

Ethan also wasn't afraid to speak his mind when he felt that either Kira or Connor had gone too far in their fights, which Connor appreciated after the fights they would have.

There were times of course where he and Ethan would disagree about things and would scrap a bit like kids but they always made up and continued on.

And even when Ethan warily accept Trent into the team, Connor was grateful that Ethan wouldn't hesitate to stick up for him when Kira would get out of hand in their fights, defuse it with his terrible but funny humor or try to see both sides of it but the former and the latter seemed to happen so much now since Connor would often just leave whenever it got to be too much and Connor honestly felt that Ethan wouldn't able to do this anymore if it was going to get worse.

_'I really hope things get better between us because at this point, I do think our team is on the path of imploding…'_ Connor thought with his head lowered and a small frowns on his face, his angry stomping turned into a slow walk but as he walked, he didn't notice the iconic green portals that belonged to Mesogog open up above him until he heard multiple footsteps slamming quite hard on the pavement and the screams of the people fleeing around him in terror.

"What in the hell?" Connor said to himself as he looked up and instantly got on guard because what he saw was Elsa and group of their footmen, the Tyrannodrones around them, with Elsa pointing her blade out in his direction with a cruel smirk on her face, causing Connor to step back and immediately putting up his fists, causing the top of his morpher to appear from beneath his favorite leather jacket but that wasn't all he noticed.

Standing behind her was a female monster with the leitmotif of a red scorpion with her glowing yellow eyes staring at the red ranger himself, causing him to shudder faintly but he didn't take his gaze off anyone of them.

"Well look what we have here Stingrella," Elsa said to the monster behind her with her smirk growing larger while taking a step forward, causing Connor to take one backwards, keeping his wary eyes on the woman and the drones around her. "A pesky ranger with a Dino gem, all for Lord Mesogog's taking," Elsa continued while Connor scowled.

Where were the others? Do they not hear the screams of the people?

"Well you guys should have taken the advantage of the one you had," Connor said cockily, a smirk forming on his face before adding "Oh wait, that's right. You guys couldn't jump on a good opportunity if it knocked on your door…Oh wait…Didn't Trent do that?"

Just seeing the mad look on Elsa's face made Connor's smirk grow but then he looked towards the monster and said "And look at what you bought for me Elsa! A pet Scorpion! How'd you know I wanted one?"

Things may have been bad within his team but Connor was in his element now. Ridiculing his enemy into attacking him, something that Elsa did not disappoint in when she exclaimed "Well it looks like this opportunity we won't miss out on! Tyrannodrones, attack!" With her yell, the creepy looking pawns leapt up and charged towards Connor, who smirked and charged forward to attack.

But as he did, he lifted up his sleeve and pressed a button on his Dino-morpher while exclaiming "Dino Thunder! Power-up!" And with a bright flash of red and white, Connor was donned in his ranger form with both arms stretched out to his sides and his fingers in the clawing matter.

The moment he met the Tyrannodrones, Connor smacked the first one that got close to him in its head, causing it to stumble away then ducked a second one's stinger and grabbed it to shield himself from the strikes of the mooks' brethren before kicking it away but unfortunately, he was struck in the chest by the stingers of two drones, making him stumble backwards but he recovered and leapt forward to strike the two in the "Face" with both of his faces.

After striking the two drones, Connor sidestepped another drone's failed attempted at striking him and pulled out his Thundermax blaster and changed its saber form and began to slash at any of the drones that came close, causing green blood and sparks to fly into the air from the strike.

Soon, the remaining six drones came shuffling over to strike him.

When one got close to the ranger, he kicked the bladed arm away from him and slashed down its chest with his blade before side kicking it in the head, causing its body to whip to the ground hard, causing a small crater to form around its head. Connor then turned around and stabbed straight through another drone's head before forcing it out, twisting his blade around and stabbing a third drone in the stomach.

Removing his hand away from the hilt of his blade, Connor dashed forward while summoning his Tyranno Rod, which appeared in his right and left hand in a red and white flash and slammed the top of the staff into the drone's head then with a press of a button, the mouth of the T-rex head on top of the rod opened to reveal the barrel and without warning, a small red orb launched out of it and destroyed the drone's head, causing its headless body to fall back on the ground.

"Hm…Savage," Elsa noted with an impressed tone in her voice as all of the Tyrannodrones Connor had fought vanished in an explosion of green slime, leaving just him, her and Stingrella. "But the form was a bit off on the last one."

Connor rolled his eyes and walked over to his Thundermax Saber, which was lying flat on the ground and picked it up off the ground with his right hand and leaned the blade on his right shoulder while holding his Tyranno Rod in his left hand, staring right at Elsa and Stingrella.

"Well then…who will it be next? You or the scorpion wanna-be behind you?" Connor asked with a challenging tone in his voice, his eyes narrowed beneath his black visor.

Elsa turned her head to Stingrella and motioned for her to go fight the Red Dino Thunder Ranger and without hesitation, the monster stepped forward and pointed to her opponent and said "Your taunts end here Red Ranger."

Connor smirked beneath his helmet and pointed the end of his Tyranno Rod at her and said "Well bring it on."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Cyber Café<span>_**

"And he's gone…" Ethan murmured with a small groan after watching Connor storm out of the room.

"Good, maybe he can figure out that we are all on the same side now instead of bashing on Trent all the time," Kira snarked while shrugging her shoulders.

Ethan stood up from the table and sighed heavily, shaking his head slowly. Ever since Trent joined, more issues have been bought up than ever before, putting a splinter between the entire team. He was in Connor's camp, Kira in Trent's and his teacher in both.

At this rate, they were going to explode into teenage angst and that made a bad combo when said teenagers have the powers of superheroes and knew martial arts.

"You guys stay put, I'll go get him," Ethan stated to his friends and teacher before heading towards the door but just as he did, the TV changed from the music channel to the news channel where a very attractive female news anchor appeared with the words "Monsters attacking the city" on the upper corner of the screen.

It didn't take Dr. O to realize what was about to be announced.

_"Citizens of Reefside! Monsters are attacking the city!"_

And like that, all the fun in the Cyber Café grinded to a standstill.

_"Monsters are attacking the city! They have been spotted at the corner of Oliver Drive and Jason Park Avenue!"_ Ethan blinked and slowly opened the door to see news helicopters flying in the air towards where the monster attacks where going but then he blinked.

_'Wait…Did she say Oliver Drive and Jason Park Avenue?! That's like a mile down!'_ Apparently Kira, Trent and Tommy got the same thought as Ethan did but as they got up and walked to the door briskly, the news anchor added _"And this just in, The Red Ranger has appeared to face off with the monsters."_

Looking at the screen, they saw Connor engaging in combat with the Tyranno-drones from in the air with viciousness that honestly surprised the rangers, on the exception of Trent, who knew from their past battles how vicious the red ranger could be.

"We need to get out of here and help him," Ethan hissed out lowly to his team as he opened the door but once again, the news anchor interrupted their leave.

_"And this just in, another monster has appeared down at the Reefside Harbor, civilians have been issued to stay within their homes and businesses until these threats have been neutralized." _

Now the Four rangers were troubled.

Connor needed help but the harbor was unprotected and knowing the Tyranno-drones, they would be attacking anything and everything.

"Dr. O?" Kira questioned slowly.

"Kira…Help out Connor…We'll head to the harbor…" Tommy whispered to the yellow ranger, causing her to nod with a frown on her face. She may have not liked Connor very much right now but she wouldn't want him to get killed by their enemies.

"Be careful Kira," Trent told her with worried frown on his face. Kira leaned up and kissed his cheek with a bright smile before running out the door and after a few moments, the three male rangers ran out of the door in the direction of the harbor…All while Haley diverted attention by leading all of the customers down to the basement below.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Outside the Cyber Café<span>_**

"Looks like their splitting up," Davis said to Jen and Ken as they hid behind a large bush, watching Kira leave in Connor's direction while Tommy, Ethan and Trent ran in the direction of the harbor.

"Hey hold up…Doesn't this situation set up a familiar story?" Jen suddenly asked with wide eyes, causing Davis and Ken to blink in surprise as well.

"Hold up…Isn't this the day _they_ come to surprise the rangers? Is our luck really that damn good?" Ken murmured to himself while crossing his arms in thought but then he stood up from his spot and shouted "But isn't this the same story where Tommy nearly gets killed?!" Davis flinched in surprise while Jen gasped in realization when Ken suddenly shouted this and immediately stood up from their hiding spots.

"I totally forgot about that part of the story! We need to help him before it's too late…But we still need to help Kira and Connor!" Jen shouted.

Davis clasped Ken and Jen's shoulder and said "And we will…Ken," Davis turned to Ken and said "We'll help Connor and Kira," He then turned to Jen and was about to open his mouth when he and Ken watched Jen running off in the direction where Tommy, Ethan and Trent had run off to, leaving the two alone.

"Well…" Ken started with a blink. "She certainly thought ahead of you…As always." Davis rolled his eyes and pushed the gold ranger forward with a small growl and began to run off in the direction Kira had gone with Ken following behind him.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Dino Thunder Red Connor McKnight<span>_**

With a clash of steel covered heels and thunder-max saber, Connor, the lone red ranger and the fearsome Stingrella began their bout to the death. With a push, Connor disengaged from the clash and attempted to strike the chest of the monster but she smacked the blade away with her left and slammed her leg into his abdomen, causing him to stumble back where she then leapt up and kneed him in the head, sending Connor falling to his back.

But as soon as he fell, he flipped back on his feet and slammed the head of his Tyranno-Rod into her chest, sending her stumbling backwards as well before a large orb of energy shot out from the head and towards the monster.

"Cute trick but it won't work a second time!" The monster shouted as she spun around and landed a solid kick to the orb, causing it to bend around her leg where it then shot out towards Connor.

Gasping in surprise, Connor rolled away from the orb which went into the sky and exploded in a flash of light but when he saw her lift up her hand to block the light, Connor, using his thunder-max blaster struck the monster several times in the chest before firing his Tyranno-Rod once more, hitting Stingrella in her chest, causing a large explosion of sparks to fly from her chest as she flew backwards into the window of a bank behind her.

Getting onto his feet, Connor ran towards the bank but Elsa's blade invaded his vision, causing him to block it with his Tyranno-Rod.

"You're not going anywhere Red Ranger!"

Connor smirked and smacked the blade away and aimed a roundhouse kick to her head but Elsa blocked it with her forearms and pushed it away and nailed Connor in the chest, making him skid back but when he saw her leaping up with her left arm cocked back, ready to strike him down but with a smirk, he leapt up and dropped kicked her in the chest, causing her to slam into a concrete bench, breaking it in half.

Landing on his back, Connor flipped up on his feet and walked towards Elsa with a grin while holding his Thunder-max blaster and putting away his Tyranno-rod and cracked his knuckles, a smirk forming beneath his helmet as he said "Well look who's at the ass end of an ass kicking once again. I should have warned you this was going to happen but I thought this would be so much fun…"

Elsa stood up and held her left side as she summoned her blade into her hand and swung it at Connor, who ducked it and dashed beneath her and punched her in the jaw, causing to stumble to the left where he then kicked her in the chest, making her fall to the ground again but she immediately rolled to her feet and dashed back to get some distance between them, growling angrily.

"Damn ranger…" Elsa growled out as she summoned her blade into her right hand, its jade blade glistening in the sunlight.

Once again, Connor changed his blaster to its saber mode and pointed it at her and saying cockily "Why so mad Elsa? You guys made the mistake of attacking me while I pissed. when I'm pissed, I'm very dangerous…"

Elsa scowled at the ranger and began to run towards him but without warning, she skidded to a stop and disarmed herself before smirking, causing Connor to tilt his head in confusion before he was suddenly struck hard in the back, sending him flying forward to the ground.

Getting on his feet and turning around to see what hit him, he was struck in the head by a right hook by Zeltrax, causing him to drop his blaster and sending him flying through the very hole he himself had made in the building when he blasted Stingrella through moments before and collided with an thick oak desk chest first where he fell backwards.

Groaning, he lifted himself up onto his feet with the help of the desk where Stingrella suddenly appeared by leaping over the desk and kicking him in the chest, causing sparks to fly from his body as he flew up and soaring through the hole in the wall but he managed to recover in the air and roll to the ground and on his feet.

It was then that Zeltrax and Elsa appeared before him with their respective weapons striking him in the chest, causing more sparks to fly from his body and with two kicks to his chest, he collided with the wall of the bank where he fell to his right knee, holding his chest in pain.

_'Zeltrax…Where the hell did he come fro-'_ His thought was interrupted as the wall behind him suddenly crumbled from behind him, causing him to turn around to face it but when he saw Stingrella's foot shooting out from the wall and coming right towards his face, causing him to leap away from the wall.

"Well, it looks like you are on the ass end of an ass kicking now, Red Ranger," Elsa said with a cruel laugh as Zeltrax stood to the right of her, his axe resting on his right shoulder while Stingrella walked to the left of Elsa with a laugh of her own.

Connor fell on his right knee once again while still holding his smoking chest with his left hand as he balled his right hand into a fist, an angry scowl on his face. "Heh…Such a "Mesogog" team tactic."

"Yes," Zeltrax agreed with a low chuckle, his green eye glowing dangerously before adding "But it is a tactic that works…"

Connor shook his head and pointed at Zeltrax and said "But wasn't he the same guy that let the White Ranger wreck you and then left you for dead? Why come back to him."

Zeltrax stepped in front Elsa and asked the Red Ranger "Who said I'm here for Mesogog?" It was then Connor's eyes widened in surprise as he put it together.

Elsa…

Zeltrax came back for Elsa but why?

She worked with Mesogog and had to also abandon him so why did he come back to help her?

Connor then shook his head.

It didn't matter what he was doing there.

He had to be stopped somehow and he was going to do it alone if he had to but as he tried to rise to his feet, he once again fell onto his knee as he coughed heavily. It seemed he was more injured than he thought but then he heard someone yell out "Connor!"

Turning his head, his saw Kira running towards him while in the middle of her morphing sequence and by the time she arrived, she was fully decked out in her ranger uniform and was kneeling down next to him, asking "Are you ok?" Connor merely grunted and shrugged her off and standing up on shaky feet.

"I'm fine," Connor replied with a harsh tone with narrowed eyes.

Kira frowned angrily beneath her helmet as she stood up beside him and said "God, can you not be an asshole every time I'm with you?" while putting her hands to her hips.

Elsa noticed the angry stances the two rangers had were directed to each other instead of to her and her allies for this battle and she grew a large smirk. She could play this to her advantage somehow. "So…Looks like things in Ranger land isn't all rainbows…Despite the colors."

Connor and Kira turned to Elsa and immediately turned back to each other and slowly, Kira said "I don't know why you're being such a bigger dick than usual today but we have ranger duties to attend to so we can settle this later and fight the bitch."

Connor grunted in approval and eyed the three enemies and said "Ignore Elsa for now. We need to work together to defeat Zeltrax and Stingrella."

Kira turned to glance at her teammate and snorted, asking "Stingrella? Wow, Is Mesogog running out of names for his monsters or

something?" Connor shrugged and stepped into an offensive stance while eyeing Zeltrax with Kira following suit and eyeing Stingrella.

After a brief stare off, the four combatants ran forward to start the battle and when they met in the middle of the street, Connor leapt up and punched Zeltrax in the face with his right fist while Kira's and Stingrella's right and left leg respectfully met in a brief clash.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Team Dino Thunder<span>_**

"Man…Is the Triptoids getting stronger by the battle or is it just me?" Ethan asked as he leapt back to Trent and Tommy, all three of them in their ranger forms as a horde of black and white Triptoids circled them while a monster with black and purple skintight leather armor, three long purple horns sticking out of its head, metal black and purple armor shoulder pads and gauntlets was standing on the building, its pink eyes glowing ominously as it brandished a light blue jagged sword.

"It's not just you," Trent murmured while shaking his right hand before balling it up to a fist, eyes narrowing beneath his helmet. "For some strange reason, they have gotten a lot stronger and it's confusing me…And that monster up there is a new one…I don't remember seeing it in Mesogog's monster vault."

Tommy looked at the monster up there and said "We'll deal with that later. Right now, we need to keep ourselves alive with the Triptoids… Brachio Staff!" And with that shout, his weapon appeared before him and with a grip of his hilt, he moved forward and struck three Triptoids in the chest and kicked another in face, causing it to flip into the air before crashing to the ground.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Tricera Shield!" Ethan shouted as his weapon appeared around his arm as he leapt away from Trent and once he landed he spun around and slashed five Triptoids in their heads, causing them to explode in a flash of light before blocking the swords of two Triptoids and blasted them in the chest with his Thunder-max blaster.

Trent moved forward and punched a black Triptoid in the face and twisted his body around to land a solid kick to a white Triptoid that was sneaking behind him and with a shout of "Drago Sword!" his personal weapon appeared in his right hand with a faint yellow light.

After cutting down another black Triptoid, Trent moved his right arm swiftly, as if writing something in the air with a trail of faint yellow energy surrounding his sword, several glowing yellow arrows appeared before him and with a point towards a group of Triptoids coming towards him, the arrows flew at them and exploded on impact, causing them to exploded in a flash of black and white light.

Seeing the amount of the Triptoids go down immediately, Tommy leapt up towards the monster that was watching the battle and clashed blades with him.

"Finally, A ranger steps up and fights me," The monster said lowly as he disengaged from the Black Ranger's staff and aimed a punch towards Tommy's head but Tommy side stepped it and kicked the monster in the stomach but to his surprise, the monster lifted up his right leg and blocked it then forced it away and stabbed at Tommy with his blade but Tommy smacked it to the side with his weapon and elbowed the monster in the face.

Stepping backwards, the monster twirled around and back handed Tommy in the head, making the ranger fall to the ground but the ranger immediately tried to sweep the monster off his feet with his right leg but the monster back flipped away from Tommy and laughed when he got a good distance away while Tommy leapt up to his feet and placed his staff at his side, slowly circling the monster.

"It seems the Wanderer has finally found a worthy challenge…" The monster said with an impressed tone in his voice. "But at the end of the day, I will claim notch in my blade…Are you ready to face me Black Ranger?"

Tommy scowled and steeled himself, ready to continue this impromptu duel.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Dino Thunder Yellow Kira Ford<span>_**

With a shout, Kira was sent flying backwards high into the air as sparks flew from her suit and slammed onto the roof of a car but she immediately rolled off the roof of the car just as Stingrella's feet slammed into the roof of the car, momentarily trapping the monster's legs in the bent metal.

Seeing this, Kira flipped on the hood of the car and swung her leg, striking Stingrella in the back of the knees, making Stingrella crouch back in pain before Kira twisted her body and landing a strong roundhouse kick to Stingrella's mid-section, causing the monster to be ripped from the car and sailing backwards before slamming into the ground.

"Take that you freak, Ptera Grips!" Kira shouted, summoning her weapons into her hands where she then leapt into the air and swung her daggers down and struck Stingrella in the chest, causing sparks to fly from her chest then jumped up and drop kicked Stingrella in the chest, causing her to collide into the wooden shack behind her.

Stingrella let out a furious shout as she moved forward and kicked Kira in the chest, causing the yellow ranger to stumble back in pain but then Stingrella rammed her left palm against Kira's head, causing Kira lean back from the hit only to sharply move forward and punch Stingrella in the face but to her shock, Stingrella didn't budge from the punch.

"I've had enough…" the monster murmured, her voice lowering angrily and yellow eyes glowing brightly and without warning, Kira felt the air in her lungs leave her as Stingrella's right foot slammed into her mid-section hard and as she walked backwards while holding her stomach, Stingrella took a step forward with her left leg bent in the air, dangling slowly, as if waiting for Kira to snap out of it.

And once she did, Stingrella's left foot began to strike the ranger in different spots of her body at a speed so fast, Kira couldn't even shield herself from the brutal strikes and once it was all over, Stingrella turned her body and landed a hard kick to Kira's chest, sending the ranger soaring backwards through the side of a bus, bending it slightly around her.

"And now it ends!" Stingrella yelled before her left foot began to glow a dark purple and with a scream of "Venom Strike!" She swung her glowing leg swiftly from side to side, causing a purple arc followed by purple streaks of energy to shoot towards the trapped Kira.

Kira let out pain filled scream as sparks flew from her body, accompanied by yellow streaks of lightning spreading around the bus from her body before she landed on her knees, now demorphed to her normal form.

"And now it ends…" Stingrella said as she took a step forward towards the demorphed Kira but as she did, a beam of pale yellow energy struck her in the side, sending her flying into the air then slamming into the ground. Despite being hurt, Kira was still conscious and was praying when Stingrella was suddenly hit by a beam of energy.

"Sorry…But I don't think I can let you do that while I'm here…"

Turning her head, Kira saw a mysterious teenage boy in black and gold, some strange weapon on his wrist smoking.

"Sorry I'm late Miss Ford…Hope I made it in time."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Dino Thunder Red Conner McKnight<span>_**

Zeltrax and Connor were in the midst of a furious battle, trading punches at a furiously fast rate until Zeltrax leaned back and kicked Connor in his side but Connor blocked it and retaliated by kicking Zeltrax in the chest hard, sending the warrior falling back. It was then he heard Kira's scream and the sounds of explosions.

Turning, he saw Kira's body exploded in sparks and yellow lightning and felt his heart stop cold.

"Kira!" Connor screamed in horror but before he could move, Zeltrax appeared before the ranger and grabbed him by his neck and lifting Connor up high and giving Connor a brief "Tsk, Tsk," before slamming him down into the concrete beneath them hard, causing small cracks in the ground while gasping in pain and shock.

But when Zeltrax lifted up Connor again, Connor wrapped his arms around Zeltrax's neck and forced his body down, slamming Zeltrax's head into the ground beneath them, causing more cracks beneath them.

Rolling away from Zeltrax, Connor got to his feet and jumped down to kick Zeltrax in the face, causing Zeltrax to skid against the ground, causing the street around him to rise beneath him. Connor got to his feet and watched as Zeltrax punched the ground beneath him in frustration and then stood up quickly before chuckling.

"It seems Tommy Oliver has taught you well, Red Ranger…" Zeltrax commented with a low, bitter chuckle, facing the ranger with his green eye glowing as he added "But you are not strong enough to defeat me now."

Conner scoffed and balled his fist up but then he heard an unfamiliar voice ask from behind him "But Am I?" Without warning, Conner felt a feet plant themselves against his shoulders before lifting off of them and then a teen his age were seen dive kicking Zeltrax in the chest, causing Zeltrax to fly backwards in the air and into the ground.

"What the hell?" Conner asked himself in alarm as the teen in red landed in a crouching position before slowly standing up and dusting off his shirt before turning around and saying in an apologetic tone with his arms "Sorry about using you as a launch pad but I had to make some sort of badass entrance."

"What are you doing here?!" Connor asked in a sudden rush of anger at this mysterious anger but the teen merely smirked and for a moment, Connor saw his teacher standing before him but before the mysterious teen in red could answer, Zeltrax stood up and shouted "Human! You dare attack the mighty Zeltrax?!"

The teen turned around and replied cockily "That would be me…The name's Davis Wes Oliver…" Connor's eyes widened in surprise at the last name.

_'Oliver…The same last name as Dr. O…'_

Slowly, Davis lifted up his Dino revolver and leaned it against his right shoulder, his right leg bent enough so the point of his shoe was pressing against the ground. "And I'm about to show you what happens when you mess with a fellow ranger…"

And with a smirk, Davis placed a red battery into the cylinder of his revolver and spun it while saying "Dino Fury! Power up!"

"Dino Fury Red!" The small voice from the gun exclaimed in excitement as Davis' was suddenly transported to a mysterious red plane of existence where the silver mechanical head of a Tyrannosaurus Rex rushed through Davis's body.

With a flash, Davis' Dino Fury Red uniform had appeared on his body and with a roar, the mechanical T-Rex head flew above Davis's head and morphed into his red helmet, which had the motif of a tyrannosaurs rex with a large black visor in the front of the on it.

Davis reached up and grabbed the sides of it and yelled "Helmet on!" before pulling it down on top of his head, causing the ranger suit to become complete and with a cross of his arms, the shadow of Davis's zord appeared behind him, accompanied with the roar of a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"The Fanged Hero arrives, Dino Fury Red Ranger!" Davis yelled while aiming his fist at Zeltrax before adding "And it's time for you to feel the Fury of the T-Rex, Zeltrax!"

* * *

><p>Rain: And now two of our three Dino Fury rangers have shown up to help Connor and Kira but how will they fair against Stingrella and Zeltrax? Find out on the next chapter.<p>

Mario: See you next time!


	4. Chapter 3

Rain: And I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry it took forever and a half, it is time for us to continue this tale so let's get this new chapter started!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Power Rangers: Future Unbound<span>_**

**_Chapter Three_**

"Sorry I'm late Miss Ford…Hope I made it in time."

Kira looked up at the teenager and felt her head tilt in confusion.

Why would this guy interfere in her being mercilessly creamed by this monster? Not that she was complaining but it was odd that a regular person would assist them instead of running for the hills like so many did before.

But not only was that strange, the fact he knew her name and that she was in danger was even more strange but regardless, no matter who this person was or how they knew her name, this was a still normal person and Kira did not want them to get hurt on her behalf so she shouted "You need to get out of here! That is a really dangerous monster!"

Kira's eyes bugged out when she heard him laugh and asked "What is so funny?! You aren't equipped to handle a monster like that!"

The teen looked back at her and held up his left arm, showing her his gauntlet and said "Trust me, I deal with danger on a daily basis." Kira stared at the teen for a moment before the implications of his words and the strange gauntlet began to dawn on her.

"Who are you?" Kira said to the teen.

"The name is Ken Lee Scott. And if you are as smart as I know you are, you already know my reason here," Ken said with a smile on his face but before she could say anything, Stingrella got off the ground with an aura of anger flowing around her.

"You dare interfere in that ranger's death?!" The monster roared out to Ken, who smirked at her reaction and gave a small shrug, infuriating the monster further to shout out "Then you shall take her place!"

With a grin, Ken reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold Dino Battery, which held a gold colored Pteranodon on it and said "You can certainly try!" With a press of a button, the head of the Pteranodon on his gauntlet opened up to reveal an empty cylinder within it and with a swift insert of his Dino battery, Ken shouted "Dino Fury! Power up!"

"Dino Fury Gold!" The small voice from the gun exclaimed in excitement as Ken's was suddenly transported to a mysterious gold plane of existence where the silver mechanical head of a Pteranodon rushed through Ken's body.

With a flash, his body was in a skin tight gold suit that had a large silver sash shaped as a large lightning bolt with a black outline around the edges. The sash also had a black lightning bolt that narrowed from where the left shoulder was and grew as it went down to the right side of his hip within it with the small head of a gold Pteranodon at the edge of it.

On his shoulders were two silver metal shoulder pads with three dark blue metal spikes on top of it but on the left shoulder pad was a red triangle and on his back were two gold armored wings with the inside of the wings being white that rested at the end of his back.

The suit he wore also had bronze tight sleeves with white gloves with a metal border around it and a piece of metal on the back of the gloves and on his left hand was the Pteranodon gauntlet.

Around his waist metal belt with a yellow buckle in the middle that had the head of a silver raptor etched in the middle of it and gold with metal around the top of the boots with black solves attached on it.

The mechanical Pteranodon flew above his head and morphed into a golden helmet that had the motif of Pteranodon with its mouth open but the "V" shaped visor had a thick blue outline around it with a thin white line around the blue and in the middle of the helmet was a silver mouthpiece and on top had a gold colored spine horn that left the top of the helmet.

Ken reached up and grabbed the sides of it and yelled "Helmet on!" before pulling it down on top of his head, causing the ranger suit to become complete and with a three swift kicks, Ken stomped the raised leg on the ground and shouted "The Thundering Hero arrives! Dino Fury Gold Ranger!" and as he said this, the shadow of Ken's zord appeared behind him, accompanied with the roar of a Pteranodon.

And in a flash of light, Ken stood before Stingrella and said "Come, show me what Mesogog's monster can do against a golden thunder." Stingrella roared in response and dashed towards the newly made ranger and quickly delivered a flying kick but Ken grabbed her leg when she got close enough and grabbed her hips and began to run with her struggling to get from his grasp before the yelling Ken slammed her against the hood of a car with a power bomb, causing the hood to be crushed around her due to the weight.

Stingrella groaned in pain and kneed the side of Ken's head three times before he was forced to let her go and dash back to get some distance. Stingrella slid off the hood of the car and grabbed it and with a shout, she used all of her might to sling it off the ground and towards Ken.

Ken quickly flipped over the oncoming car and landed on one knee and quickly looked back to see the car heading for Kira, who was getting off of the ground.

"Shit! Kira!" Ken yelled but before he could try and help her, he was forced to remember his opponent when he blocked the kick that was aimed at his head from the monster before punching her twice in the gut then forcing himself off the ground and gave her a hard right hook, causing her head to whip to the side before being sent backwards with a hard kick to his stomach.

Meanwhile, Kira saw the car coming straight towards her and quickly let out a supersonic scream which caused the car to shoot back at Ken and Stingrella, who were engaged in a fierce trade of blows but when Ken saw the car coming, He placed his gauntlet against her stomach and pressed a button, causing the eyes on the Pteranodon to glow and shoot out several bursts of energy, sending her flying backwards into the car, which exploded upon impact but Ken was too close to the explosion and was sent flying backwards as well.

Kira grinned at the impromptu teamwork the two had just completely but she knew it wasn't over just yet and swiftly morphed back into her ranger form and rushed to his side.

Ken smiled when he saw the Yellow Ranger at his side and accepted her hand to help him to his feet while she said "You're pretty good in battle."

"I had a pretty good teacher," Ken responded with a smile but a few seconds later, the two were tackled through a wall by the burning Stingrella and into a rather large restaurant where she then slammed them through a counter and a wall of liquor. The two rangers kneed Stingrella in the face before the two slammed their fists into her face, sending her flying back.

"Great, I smell like Vodka," Ken complained with a grumble while wiping his wet visor while Kira scrunched up her nose beneath her helmet, smelling rum on her body.

"So gross. I feel like a hobo could get drunk licking me," Kira added while wiping her own visor and when she saw Ken staring at her, Kira fought down an embarrassed blush that formed on her face and said "Not what I meant to say."

"Didn't say a word," Gold said in amusement before shaking his head side to side and saying in a serious tone "You take the lead and distract. I will follow up and finish it."

Kira nodded and smirked beneath her helmet before dashing forward and introducing her two feet to the monster's face with a brutal dropkick that sent Stingrella falling through the hole that she made and when Kira landed, she launched herself forward and nailed the monster with a strong right and followed it up with a knee to the side before twisting her body and elbowing Stingrella in the face.

But Stingrella blocked the elbow and kicked Kira forward but Kira swiftly twisted her body and aimed a high kick at her opponent's face but Stingrella blocked the kick with her own before forcing Kira's leg down and head Kira, making Kira stumble back towards the wall before the monster kicked her straight through it.

But as Kira fell back, Ken's foot came flying out of the hole and nailing the monster in the face, sending the monster to the ground. The Gold Ranger landed on his feet and when Stingrella stood up on shaky legs, Ken ducked down which allow Kira to launch herself from his back and kick the monster with both feet in the chest.

Stingrella took another step back and that was when the two rangers began to ruthlessly land blows on her body, each hit causing sparks and smoke to flow from her body before the two rangers finished off their respective attacks with a brutal kick to the gut, forcing Stingrella to dash backwards to get away.

"Time to end it!" Ken yelled as he slammed his foot on the ground in a mad sprint towards her, the single wing on his gauntlet glowing a fierce yellow. Kira knew this was the finishing blow and took out her blaster and fired it at Stingrella while being cautious about her newly made ally.

The beams of energy slammed into Stingrella which caused the monster to slow down just enough to have Ken kneeling before her. "It's over! Vicious Thunder Strike!" Ken turned the glowing wing that was cackling with lightning towards the direction of the monster and rose up sharply and delivered a brutal uppercut but as he did this, the edge of the wing pierced through the torso and began to tear through the torso and head of the monster.

"W-Wha?" Stingrella garbled out as she took three steps back, her vision of the ranger before her slowly being spread apart before she fell back on the ground and exploded, causing Ken to shield his eyes from the intense flames.

Kira was rather stunned at the rather violent end to her opponent but she smirked at the viciousness of it and walked behind Ken and placed a hand on his shoulder but that's when she heard him say something that surprised her.

"It's been a long time…Since I was on the side of victory…."

Kira tilted her head in confusion and wanted to say something but that's when she remembered. "Shit, we need to go help Connor!" She exclaimed while turning around but the moment she did, a flash of red appeared in front of her.

"Don't worry…" Ken said with a knowing grin.

"He's already being helped."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Dino Thunder Red Connor McKnight <span>_**

Connor didn't understand what was going on.

One minute, this guy appeared out of nowhere and hit Zeltrax and the next, was a Red Ranger he had never seen before. And to make it better, he had a Tyrannosaurs motif as well which made him pretty happy to see but then he became wary. The last new ranger had kicked all of their asses but he seemed to be on their side.

All he could do is wait and see how this would turn out.

Zeltrax snorted at this and mocked the new ranger by saying "The Fanged Hero…Just another puny ranger to fall at my feet."

Davis smirked at this and pointed at Zeltrax and said "Hey, at least I'll be alive after all of this. I can't say the same to you!" Zeltrax snarled at the implication of his death and charged towards the new opponent.

"Hang back, I'll take care of this," Davis told Connor before charging off, leaving Connor to lift up his hand in an attempt to stop the newcomer with a "Wait!" But it was far too late at that point.

The minute Zeltrax got in range of Davis, he swung his fist but Davis caught it and swung it to the side and punched Zeltrax in the face, causing the monster to slide back but the minute Zeltrax slid to a stop, Davis was right in front of him in the air with his right fist cocked back.

Zeltrax swiftly moved to the side to avoid it and aimed a punch at Davis' head but the ranger leaned back to avoided it and backhanded the villain hard enough to cause sparks to fly from the monster's face and send him flying backwards into the air and to the ground.

Zeltrax flipped up to his feet and launched himself forward then leapt in the air and nailed Davis in the chest with his head, sending Davis soaring backwards with sparks flying from his chest but Davis recovered in the air and skid to a stop.

When Davis looked up to see his opponent, he had to quickly whip his head left to avoid the jab of the way then moved his head to the right to avoid the second jab then finally leapt up and kneed Zeltrax under the warrior's chin, making Zeltrax's head whip back before Davis twisted his body a full 360 as quickly as possible and landed a hard lariat to the chest and neck of the warrior, sending Zeltrax on the ground.

Zeltrax twisted his body and swept Davis off of his feet, sending the ranger onto the ground next to Zeltrax, who slammed his elbow into Davis' chest twice, causing groans of pain to leave his lips before he stopped the third elbow strike and pushed it away and responded by elbowing Zeltrax in the face before rolling away.

Davis got back on his feet just as Zeltrax flipped back onto his own feet before the Dino Thunder ranger ran up to Zeltrax and leapt up and delivered a superman punch which caused Zeltrax's head to whip to the right sharply and a few seconds later, Davis ran up and delivered a drop kick to the warrior's chest, sending Zeltrax sailing backwards into a fire hydrant, causing water to fly into the air due to impact.

"Sorry, Couldn't have you have all the fun," Connor said with a chuckle, causing Davis to laugh as well before the two were joined by Ken and Kira.

"About time. Stingrella is gone?" Connor asked Kira with a look to her direction.

Kira snorted and nodded "Yeah, no thanks to the vicious in gold here."

Like Kira, Ken snorted as well but before the four rangers could do anything, Zeltrax rose to his feet and saw the odds and said "This isn't over," Before grabbing Elsa, who had come rushing to his side, and vanished into a blue portal.

The four rangers took a small sigh and instantly lowered their guard but then Kira and Connor turned to the Dino Fury Rangers before Connor asked "So…Thanks for helping us for one…"

"And two, who the hell are you two?" Kira continued with a confused tone in her voice.

Ken and Davis turned to each other then back to Connor but Davis was the one to speak up, saying "We'll tell you everything but first, we need to get to Jen,"

"Jen? Who is she?" Connor asked with a tilt of his head.

Kira rolled her eyes behind her helmet and hissed out "Think you idiot, if these two are rangers…don't you think this "Jen" they are talking about are rangers too?"

Ken and Davis were rather surprised by the tone leaving Kira's lips but they were even more surprised when Connor hissed back while facing her "Just because I'm not your "Little Drago" doesn't mean you can speak to me like a damn child."

Kira narrowed her eyes and growled out "Of course not, he's far smarter than an idiot like you." Before things could get even worse, Davis and Ken moved between them, causing Kira and Connor's attention to snap onto the newcomers.

"She's right. She's our pink ranger," Davis said while placing his hands on Connor's chest but Connor continued to focus on Kira, his chest heaving in anger.

"And right now, she's trying to stop your Black Ranger from dying," Ken finished, causing the two rangers to look at the new rangers that were in front of them.

"And if we don't get there…You all will be lost…" Davis added with heat in his voice.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Dino Thunder Rangers<span>_**

With a clash of steel, Tommy's Brachio staff and the Wanderer's blue sword clashed before the two struggled for dominance in the clash. The battle between the two was a fierce as Tommy could ever remember and considering it he was a veteran ranger and had a lot of tough battles, it said a lot for him to be exhausted.

"You are truly a warrior of skill, Black Ranger," The Wanderer said in approval at his choice of opponents. "But trust me when I say that you will not walk away from this," the warrior continued.

"You know, I've had so many people tell me that in my life," Tommy started while gritting his teeth behind his mask. "That it's really losing its meaning!" And with that burst of anger, Tommy won the clash and pushed the sword of his opponent away before delivering an upward slash before following it up with a downwards one, causing sparks of to leave his opponent's chest.

But Wanderer quickly used his blade to block the third strike by smacking Tommy's weapon to the side and slashing it against Tommy's chest, causing sparks to fly from Tommy's chest and a few seconds later, Tommy was kicked backwards by the warrior and skidded on the ground face first.

Tommy stabbed the tip of his staff on the ground and used it to help him up before he quickly pulled it out the ground and blocked another strike from the monster but was quickly head butted with enough force to make him move backwards before the Wanderer slashed three quick marks on Tommy's chest, causing a glowing "Z" to form before snapping his fingers, causing the "Z" to light up bright before exploding violently.

Tommy let out a loud scream as he flew off the roof and fell all the way to the ground and and held his smoking chest while Trent and Ethan quickly ran to his side.

"Dr. O!" Ethan yelled in concern.

"Are you ok?" Trent followed up as he stood in front of his wounded teacher and friends.

Tommy groaned as his ranger form began to distort and distend into particles around his downed form, which revealed his pain and panicked filled face.

"Focus…I can't demorph now!" Tommy yelled while clenched teeth and narrowed eyes while forcing his power to return to his body and before long, the ranger form became stable once again and just in time due to his opponent appearing on the edge of the roof and said "How impressive! You were able to survive my Z-Flare," The monster said with a clap of its hands.

Tommy rose to his feet while holding his chest in pain as the monster continued by saying "Mesogog paid me a handsome sum in fighting you but I had to learn you. Learn every single move from all of your years as a ranger. Oh yes…I studied you Thomas "Tommy" Oliver and now that is paying off."

Tommy was panting heavily with worry in his eyes.

The monster laughed boisterously before saying "And I have to say, even with all of the endless hours of watching your past battles, you still surprise me! I like that in my battles!"

"Then get a load of this!"

Without warning, a pink flash slammed into the monster and sent him falling on the ground hard. Trent and Ethan was alarmed at the sudden attack and while Trent narrowed his eyes, Ethan asked out loud "What was that?"

Stepping in the spot where the Wanderer was, stood Dino Fury Pink, her hands on her hips and a smirk on her hidden face. "That was me! The Horned Hero Arrives!" The ranger moved her hands from her hips and snapped both of her fingers and clapped before pointing to the sky and shouting "Dino Fury Pink Ranger!"

"Dino Fury…" Trent started out in shock.

"…Pink Ranger?" Ethan finished with surprise evident in his voice. "And she even has a triceratops motif! Totally awesome!" Ethan added with glee.

Wanderer got up from the ground and said "I don't care who this new ranger is! I will defeat any ranger that stands in my way!" Dino Fury Pink merely smirked and leapt off the building and landed in front of the three rangers before turning around and stepping into a fighting stance that Tommy instantly recognized as his own.

"Then come my way but trust me…I will win…And you will die," The confident Dino Fury Ranger responded with a cold edge to her voice.

"Because I've been pissed off since I got here and you will be perfect stress relief…"

* * *

><p>Rain: and that is where I will end it. I know the Red Dino Fury Ranger got the short end of the stick in terms of debut fight but trust me, he will get into a hell of a fight soon so I'm saving his skill. As I am with Pink until the next chapter so until then…<p>

Mario: See you next time!


	5. Chapter 4

Rain: and I am back with a brand new chapter! I know you guys missed me. Now this chapter will involve Dino Fury Pink's battle with the Wanderer. So sit back and enjoy!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Power Rangers: Future Unbound<span>_**

**_Chapter Four_**

All was still as Jen, the Dino Fury Pink Ranger faced down the rather competent monster known as The Wanderer with the Dino Thunder rangers watching from behind her and truth be told, this was nerve-racking to her.

She had three rather experienced rangers watching her about to battle the Wanderer and she wanted to not only defeat the monster but she wanted to show off as well but she instantly stamped that thought away. This wasn't a time to show off in front of the veteran rangers.

Narrowing her eyes, she sized up her opponent in thought. While she was waiting to intervene, she watched Tommy's fight with Wanderer and realized that their fight was a high paced bout with tons of high impact moves and with every forceful strike Tommy had landed, The Wanderer seemed to get stronger from them till the point where Tommy was being overrun.

But she didn't know this for sure.

"Well as dad always said, High Risk equals high reward!" Jen shouted before running up on the monster only to duck to the right to avoid the left jab of the monster and took a step and slammed her shoulder against its side with as much force as possible, causing the monster's body to briefly flash as he stumbled to the side quickly to gain some distance.

Seeing this, Jen quickly ran up and delivered three quick punches which two landed on the chest and neck of the monster, causing another flash of blue on his body, but the third punch was blocked by Wanderer, who swiftly retaliated by aiming a kick at Jen's chest but she caught its leg and punched the monster in the face as hard as possible three times before leaping over the leg and kicking it in the mask with both feet.

The two opponents landed on the ground but the two flipped up to their feet but Wanderer quickly aimed a kick at Jen's chest but Jen struck its leg with her right fist before trying to kick Wanderer in the chest but the monster struck it to the side with its left fist and quickly landed three rapid punches to Jen's stomach before leaping up and landing and elbow at her head then finishing the combo by landing a hard left fist to her head, sending her to the ground.

Jen fell to the ground on her back but quickly flipped to her feet only to block a roundhouse kick aimed at the left side of her head with her left forearm then used her left hand to smack a kick that was aimed at her right side away before launching the same hand to strike the monster's face but the monster caught her hand and kicked her in the mid-section twice, causing sparks to fly from her suit before it let go of her hand and punched her head, sending Jen flying to the side.

Jen quickly flipped to her feet and dusted herself off and let a small grunt before turning to face Wanderer only to block three kick kicks that were aimed at her stomach, chest and head respectfully before she side stepped to the right and landed a strong right hook to the monster's head, causing that blue flash to appear again before she jumped up and landed a side kick to the monster in the chest, causing that blue flash to appear as the monster flew backwards.

While Trent and Ethan seemed to be watching the bout with a lot of attention, Tommy's eyes were solely locked on the moving form of the Dino Fury Ranger and narrowed them in thought. Her fighting style was so similar to his that it was strange to see it being performed by another but the question was how did she know his style? He never taught it to anyone, not even his own team.

But he did teach it to Kim…

But there was a difference. While his was built on pure force and power, hers seemed to be more for speed and agility which made sense considering her thin, 5'5ft frame but there was something else about her that seemed familiar to him but what was it?

Wanderer flipped back to his feet in record time and launched itself towards the ranger and began to deliver a rain of punches and kicks at the ranger and at first, Jen was able to block them and return the attacks but soon she found herself being overwhelmed by the rapid jabs and soon, sparks were flying from her body from the blows before she was finally kicked in the head, sending her soaring backwards to the other rangers.

Wanderer ran towards the downed ranger but Ethan swiftly leapt in front of the monster and engaged it in combat while Trent ran over to Jena and helped her to her feet, asking "Are you ok?"

Jen nodded and let a small grin form on her face as she said "Oh I'm just fine. I was able to confirm why he is so powerful…And now I know how I can beat him."

"You mean you intentionally got into this battle just to confirm something about him?" Trent asked with a tilt of his head, confusion swimming in his voice.

Jen nodded at this and moved away from the ranger and said "Sometimes you have to take risks in order to get reward. I learned that from my father a long time ago. I knew I could get creamed by this guy but I had to know if my hypothesis was correct."

"And what did you learn?" Trent asked curiously.

"Simple, did you notice how when we started battling, we were equal?" Jen said while taking a step forward and keeping her eyes on Ethan and the Wanderer trading quick blows.

"Yeah but then things started to shift into his favor…" Trent replied while narrowing his eyes in thought but then his mind quickly latched onto where Jen's mind was at the conclusion. "You mean to tell me that he is able to absorb out attacks and apply them to his own?!"

"Exactly…" Jen answered with a nod, watching as The Wanderer began to get the upper hand on the blue ranger. "And now that I know that…I know how to defeat him!" Jen shouted before she ran off.

Ethan and the monster were in trading blows back and forth but Ethan was slowly losing his edge. The monster just seemed to get stronger and faster after each blow that was landed and he was finding himself getting hit instead of blocking them and it was making him madder.

"Stand still you damn pest," Ethan exclaimed as he aimed his knife edged chop towards the head of the monster but the being grabbed Ethan's wrist and laughed before punching Ethan twice in the chest, causing the blue ranger to grunt in pain as sparks flew from the spot of impact. "And now to end this," Wanderer said as blue energy floated around his right hand.

Ethan's knee slammed into the side of Wanderer's relentlessly to try and force the monster to let his wrist go before aiming a fist to the being's face but Wanderer caught the fist and landed a hard knee to Ethan's gut, causing his body to bend around the knee of the monster before Ethan fell to one knee, gasping for air.

"It's over Blue Ranger. Face the Deathly Shell Bullet of the Wanderer!" Wanderer shouted while letting go of Ethan's arms before the glowing fist lunged out to Ethan's head.

But suddenly, Jen quickly pushed the fist of the monster away into the air before grabbing the monster's wrist, causing Ethan to look up at Jen in shock while holding his stomach.

"Sorry, but this is my fight and I'd like to continue it," Jen said before she swept the monster off its feet and tossed it over her shoulder, causing it to land hard on its side. Wanderer leapt up from the ground and tried to kick the chest of the ranger but Jen tilted her body back to avoid it then grabbed the ankle of the monster and pulled it close and tripped the other leg, causing it to once again to fall on its back.

Jen quickly let go off the leg and took several steps backwards and watched as the monster leaned up from the ground and stared at her for a moment before getting to its feet and laughing, saying "Impressive, and here I thought Tommy Oliver was a skilled opponent. You managed to stop one of my strongest attacks…"

"You wanted a fight, didn't you?" The monster laughed in reply and charged towards the ranger and threw a crisp right jab but Jen deflected it with her right hand, pushing it aside before taking a step and slamming the side of her shoulder into her opponent's chest, sending him stumbling back.

Wanderer dashed forward and aimed another quick jab towards her chest but once again, Jen used her left hand to deflect it before taking a step forward and slamming her left elbow into the mask of the monster but as he stumbled back, she twisted her body sharply to build up momentum for her back handed fist to slam into the head of Wanderer.

Wanderer fell to his knees from the blow but leaned down to the ground and tried to trip Jen but she lifted up her right leg high into the air to avoid it being tripped before slicing her leg down to the ground to hit his head but the monster quickly moved away, causing Jen's foot to slam against the ground.

Wanderer leapt up from the ground and quickly aimed a kick to her midsection but Jen moved with the kick to by stepping backwards before her hands grabbed the leg and pulled it toward her, causing the Wanderer to slide closer to her where she quickly slammed her fist into the mask, not only making the monster's head fly backwards but it also caused the mask to crack.

Jen quickly pivoted her body to the right so her back was right against his while letting go of his leg and placed her hand on his chest and shoved his chest hard, sending the monster slamming into the ground hard enough to cause him to skid on the ground.

Wanderer stood up and took a step back and let out a shout of anger and ran towards the ranger and began to aim punches at the ranger but Jen would deflect each strike with by smacking his fists away with her opened palm but when he aimed a fist to her stomach, she slapped it down with the back of her left hand and quickly backhanded him with the same hand, making him stumble backwards.

"Man…She was getting so beaten before but now, that damn monster can barely touch her," Ethan noted with pride in his voice.

"Yeah…It's amazing to be honest," Trent added with a small nod in agreement but Tommy was staring at this ranger in shock. From the way she was fighting, it reminded him so much of Kim during her time as a ranger that it was honestly starting to scare him.

Who was this ranger?

Jen swayed side to side almost effortlessly to avoid the quick and aggravated attacks of her opponent and when she ducked the wild haymaker from Wanderer, she tucked her body forward and raised her leg backwards and nailed Wanderer in the head, making the monster stumble backwards where she then leapt up as if she was going to kick it but instead slammed her feet on its left foot.

Wanderer growled in pain and tried to punch the ranger but Jen used her hands to catch the fists before forcing them to the side harmlessly and began to slam her palm against the chest of the monster repeatedly before she grabbed the head of the monster and tossed Wanderer over her shoulder by the head, sending the being to the ground on its back.

Jen hopped backwards to gain some distance and stepped into a more relaxed stance that Tommy instantly recognized as Kim's own style from her days as a ranger and felt his eyes bug out in shock.

It may have been a while but Tommy was quite sure that Kim hadn't shared her fighting style with anyone else so how did she know it? Did Kim happen to train this mysterious ranger? That had to have been the way this ranger knew his fighting style as well but now the question was how well did she know Kim to have been taught by her?

"Come on, surely that can't be all you've got," Jen yelled out rather cockily while Wanderer rose to his feet and held his chest in anger. How as this possible? Before he was able to match her blow for blow and even used her power to overwhelm her but now he couldn't touch her.

She was like a floating feather and he couldn't catch her.

"You are truly starting to anger me ranger," Wanderer said as he summoned his sword which was pulsating with blue energy.

"It is part of the ranger rulebook to piss of monsters," Jen countered smoothly while crossing her arms with a tilt of the head, a smile formed on her face. Wanderer let a rather angry growl leave its lips as it gripped its blade tightly but before anything could be done, a portal appeared above Wanderer and Elsa came flying out of it and landing by his side.

"Mesogog says to regroup," Elsa told the monster with a scowl on her face before her eyes glanced at the Pink Ranger and said with a hiss "Oh look, another one of those new rangers."

Trent, Ethan and Tommy exchanged glances at Elsa's words but before they could say anything, the sounds of motorcycles were heard from a distance.

Turning their heads, they saw Connor and Kira on their raptor cycles with Davis on the back of Connor's ride and Ken on the back of Kira's but while the four rangers were glad at their presence, Elsa was angered by this sight.

"Damn it, we need to go now," Elsa hissed to the monster in alarm. Wanderer lowered its gaze to the ground before nodding without question but then he pointed the blade at Jen, his threat clear before the two flew into the portal which then closed up behind them.

When the cycles skidded to a stop, Davis and Ken leapt up off of their respective bikes and ran towards Jen immediately while Connor and Kira walked up to Tommy, Ethan and Trent with the latter instantly embracing the Yellow ranger upon sight.

Meanwhile, Jen embraced both her brother and friend before saying "Man, that fight was great. It's been awhile were I could fight just one person."

"I agree. Me fighting Stingrella ended with me actually winning it with Kira's help. It's been awhile since we've actually won a battle," Ken said with a satisfied tone in his voice but Davis was staring at the Dino Thunder team huddled together, no doubt talking about them.

"I'm glad you two had fun with your fights but we have bigger issues," Davis said and when Jen quirked her head to the side, Davis pointed at the five Dino Thunder rangers walking towards them, all still morphed.

"Shit, what are we going to tell them?" Jen asked with a worried tone in her voice.

"Simple, we are going to tell them the truth if we are going to get their help," Davis responded with closed eyes. There was no sense in trying to hide anything from them. They needed their help and being honest was key at this point.

"But what about our relation to them?" Jen asked her elder brother.

"We don't bring it up unless they ask," Ken responded immediately and after a few seconds, the Dino Thunder rangers were before them, with Tommy standing in front of them and in turn, Davis was standing before him.

"Look, I want to thank you three for assisting our team today. We truly appreciate the help but now we have some questions," Tommy said with a serious tone in his voice while glancing at the three Dino Fury rangers.

"And we will answer them…But can you do something for us?" Davis asked with a serious tone of his own.

"Name it," Tommy responded quickly.

Everyone could feel the tense atmosphere around Davis and Tommy as the staredown ensued but they didn't expect for Davis to clutch his stomach and say "Can we all get a bite to eat? I haven't eaten since this morning and I'm quite starving."

* * *

><p>Rain: The next chapter is going to be a straight up doozy to make so I will end this one here so until then…<p>

Mario: See you next time!


	6. an

hello guys, this is rain the lingering I am NOT dead nor is this dream I've been away on vacation for a while and lacked a laptop but now I am back to add more chapters To this fanFic and it will be a door so expect it sometime this week!


End file.
